Chase MD Russian, sequel, part one
by airmac
Summary: Продолжение истории Chase MD, часть первая.


_This is the sequel to the Chase MD story. I didn't finish the translation of the main one so I don't know if I ever will have time for this one. There are three more chapters here, all equally long (about 20 000 words), but they are not finished yet, though I know exactly where I'm going with it - making Chase as broken as House and finding him a friend like Wilson was for House._

 _Это первая часть продолжения истории Chase MD. Всего их четыре, но последние три ещё не написаны и, к сожалению, я не знаю, когда найду время, чтобы закончить их, хотя концепция и развитие истории уже готово, также не думаю, что на меня посыпется шквал просьб, которые заставили бы меня сделать это. Тем более сейчас, я утоляю свою жажду творчества написанием сценариев, чему я училась последнее время и получаю от этого огромное удовольствие. Если когда-то фильм или сериал выйдет по моему сценарию, или сбудется моя мечта и меня возьмут в команду сценаристов на действующий сериал - я обязательно сообщу :)_

 _Текст не редактирован, если сообщите об ошибках и опечатках, буду признательна._

 _В этой истории все намного трагичнее, будьте готовы :)_

* * *

 **Часть первая**

Кусочки стекла словно мелкий дождь моросили над ее головой. Она все еще сидела в кресле, точнее висела вниз головой на ремне безопасности, впереди, как и раньше была дорога, по которой сейчас в ее сторону бежали люди. Она отстегнулась, готовясь к падению, но этого не произошло, она просто оказалась на крыше своего автомобиля. Слегка перевернувшись, она вынырнула в разбитое окно, не заботясь о том, чтобы вытащить ключ из замка зажигания.

\- Мисс, мисс, с вами все в порядке? - кричал молодой человек оказавшийся рядом с ней.

Она не могла ответить, потому что не знала точный ответ. Она двигалась, у нее ничего не болело, она опустила голову, чтобы осмотреть себя, в глаза только бросился безымянный палец - он был в крови.

Молодой человек куда-то исчез и через мгновение появился с ключами от ее машины.

\- Держите, - произнес он протягивая ей ключи и в тоже время набирая 911 на своем мобильном.

Она краем уха слышала вызов и название улицы, которое он сообщал, но что-то не сходилось. Она должна была быть сейчас в другом месте.

\- Мне надо ехать, - почти беззвучно произнесла она и стала оглядываться в поисках того, кто бы мог ее подвезти.

Толпа зевак вокруг них увеличивалась, машины сзади скопились не торопясь объезжать ее перевернутый джип, а если уж делали это, то медленно, рассматривая аварию. К счастью, она не столкнулась ни с кем, просто потеряла на мгновение управление, наехала на бордюр, а дальше машину стало кидать из стороны в сторону. Сейчас она вспоминала слова своего брата и мужа, что при заносе руль следовало поворачивать в другую сторону, но теперь было слишком поздно. В ее голове по прежнему проигрывалась картинка происшедшего, как ее машина, которая уже почти остановилась, словно раненный слон, перевернулась сначала на бок, а затем на крышу.

\- Мэри, - кричал знакомый голос, - Господи, это вы! Что произошло?

Она смотрела на высокого мужчину приближающегося к ней, вспоминая, где его видела - это был их сосед по улице, они были у него в гостях пару месяцев назад на дне рождении его дочки.

\- Я просто, как будто выключилась, - промямлила она, - мне надо срочно быть в больнице, сегодня у Стеллы сканирование, может мы наконец получим ответ, что с ней.

\- О, я сожалею, хотите езжайте, я разберусь с полицией.

Она искренне удивилась его предположению.

\- Никто кроме вас не пострадал, не думаю, что у них будет много вопросов.

\- Вы правы, - задумчиво произнесла она, - тем более, если что, Герман поможет мне.

Мужчина удивленно посмотрел на нее, не понимая, кто такой Герман.

\- Герман - мой брат, он лейтенант полиции. Спасибо вам большое за это предложение, я у вас в долгу! - Мери слегка приобняла мужчину в знак благодарности и выбежала на дорогу, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, кто бы подбросил ее до больницы.

cCc

Когда Мери наконец попала в приемное отделение, оказалось что Джеймс уже был вместе со Стеллой наверху и ей ничего не оставалось, как ходить взад и вперед в зале ожидания. Уж лучше бы она осталась на месте аварии, там хоть были люди обеспокоенные ее состоянием. Она уже сотню раз набирала телефон своего мужа, хотя прекрасно знала, что всех заставляли оставлять телефоны за пределами процедурных, тем более во время сканирования.

И вот, наконец, он появился. Она внимательно наблюдала за ним, и судя по опущенным плечам и отчаянному выражению лица, новости были не утешительные.

Когда он подошел поближе, она смотрела ему в глаза, боясь произнести вопрос, прекрасно зная ответ.

Джеймс просто крепко обнял ее, очевидно насколько ей было тяжело это услышать, настолько же ему это было тяжело произнести.

Постояв так некоторое время, она наконец прервала объятия и спросила:

\- Настолько плохо?

\- Они не знают, что с ней. Советуют прекратить принимать все лекарства и просто ждать.

\- Ждать чего? - возмущенно спросила она.

Джеймс не ответил, он привык принимать удар на себя. Каждый раз Мери срывалась, кричала и плакала, и каждый раз он был рядом и поддерживал ее. Он нежно взял ее за руку и увидел, что ее безымянный палец был в крови:

\- Что случилось? - обеспокоено спросил он.

Она безразлично мотнула головой.

\- Попала в аварию, ничего серьезного.

\- У тебя кровь, ты уверенна, что ничего серьезного? Ты поэтому опоздала?

Она кивнула, не желая обсуждать, что с ней произошло.

\- Герман все уладит, - безразлично кинула она.

\- Конечно, наш всемогущий Герман! - иронично ответил Джеймс, злясь на себя, что не смог сдержаться.

\- А что? Ты можешь сделать что-то полезное благодаря своей работе? - огрызнулась она в ответ, - Если бы ты не упрямился и послушал его, то давно бы уже работал детективом в полиции, вместо того, чтобы делать вид, что от твоей работы в тюрьме есть хоть какая-то польза!

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не всё так просто. И по твоему сажать преступников в тюрьму важнее, чем сделать так, чтобы они исправились?

\- Джеймс, открой глаза - никто не исправляется! Как только ты их выпускаешь, они идут, грабят и убивают, как прежде!

\- Судя по твоей логике их нужно сразу казнить!

\- Не делай из меня злодейку, я просто реалистка.

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул.

\- Думаю, сейчас не время и не место ссориться из-за этого.

Мери кивнула.

\- Когда мы сможем забрать ее домой?

\- Они вводили контрастное вещество для сканирования, и хотели бы оставить ее на ночь, чтобы понаблюдать.

Мери снова кивнула.

\- Но ты можешь ее навестить, 506 палата, отделение педиатрии, дорогу ты знаешь.

Мери опустила голову задумавшись.

\- В чем проблема, милая? - удивленно спросил Джеймс, видя, что его жена не собирается проведать их дочь.

\- Я устала, Джеймс, я не могу больше смотреть на ее мучения.

Джеймс снова обнял ее, затем отпустив сказал.

\- Тогда подожди меня здесь, я мигом.

Она смотрела, как он направился в сувенирный магазин на первом этаже больницы, купил плюшевого зайца и махнув ей рукой, намекая, что скоро вернется, быстрым шагом направился в сторону лифта.

cCc

Следующим утром Джеймс и Мери вновь оказались в приемном отделении, ожидая документы на выписку. Сидя на диване, каждый был погружен в свои мысли.

Неожиданно громкие крики доносящееся из коридора ведущего к палатам заставили обоих насторожиться.

\- Вы не имеете права так поступать! - кричал женский голос.

\- Миссис Томпсон, если вы сейчас же не успокойтесь, мне придется вызвать охрану! - серьезно ответил мужской.

\- Вы убийцы! Ваше место на электрическом стуле! Сколько еще вы погубили людей до моего Майкла? - по прерывистому и дрожащему голосу женщины было понятно, что она была в слезах.

Наконец, доктор, которому принадлежал мужской голос и женщина появились в зоне приемного отделения.

Женщина была лет пятидесяти с растрепанными посидевшими волосами, в помятом платье, в котором она очевидно провела последнии несколько дней.

\- Вся ваша система работает так, чтобы убивать, а не лечить! - продолжала кричать женщина, - А тех, кто пытается что-то изменить вы сажаете в тюрьму!

Последнее заявление женщины заинтересовало дока и не смотря на то, что он пытался игнорировать ее и вывести за пределы больницы, он спросил:

\- Что вы имеете ввиду?

\- Я тоже читаю новости, доктор Картер! И я знаю, что вы делаете с теми, кто не вписывается в вашу систему уничтожения населения! Кто действительно пытается помочь и вылечить, вместо того, чтобы разводить руками и мямлить: "к сожалению, мы не можем вам никак помочь", - Пародируя серьезный тон врачей ответила она.

В этот момент Джеймс насторожился и прислушался, и если раньше с его стороны это было лишь праздное любопытство, то сейчас он действительно заинтересовался при упоминании врача, который не разводил беспомощно руками, потому что он понимал, что Стеллу мог вылечить именно такой специалист.

\- Вы имеете ввиду доктора Чейза? - изумленно произнес доктор.

\- Именно! Он спас мать двоих детей! - громко заявила она.

\- Да, при этом погубив семнадцатилетнего мальчика! - тут же парировал доктор.

\- Да, он пошел на риск ради своего пациента! Что в этом плохого?

\- А то, что если все начнут нарушать правила, то намного больше людей погибнет, чем выживет!

\- Правила, правила, - усмехнулась она, - вы поэтому не хотите включить моего мужа в список для трансплантации?

\- Я не могу! Он не проходит по критериям!

\- Вы трус, доктор Картер! У вас кишка тонка, чтобы сделать все возможное для его спасения. Я понимаю, что наши шансы чрезвычайно малы на получение этой почки, но вы лишаете нас даже возможности получить этот малейший шанс, - женщина опустила голову, у нее больше не было сил, чтобы продолжать спорить и объяснять этому человеку то, что он всё равно не поймет.

Видя, как жена его больного поникла, доктор тут же воспользовался этой возможностью.

\- Езжайте домой, миссис Томпсон, отдохните, приведите себя в порядок, у нас с вами были напряженные дни. Сегодня ваш муж на лекарствах и проспит до утра. И тогда вам лучше снова быть рядом.

Женщина обреченно опустила голову и направилась к выходу, а врач глубоко вздохнув также развернулся, чтобы идти обратно к себе в отделение.

В этот момент Джеймс быстро подскочил и подошел к нему.

\- Простите, что беспокою, а вы не могли бы повторить имя того врача про которого говорила эта женщина?

Врач не сразу понял, что от него хотел этот незнакомец, но когда до него дошел смысл его вопроса, он презрительно посмотрев на него, с иронией в голосе спросил:

\- А что, вы тоже хотите записаться в его фан клуб?

Джеймс слегка отпрянул от врача, подозревая, что сейчас было не лучшее время, чтобы беспокоить этого человека, тем более после скандала, свидетелем которого он только что стал, но ему нужна была эта информация. И он молча ждал ответ, давая понять, что не отстанет от него, пока не услышит имя.

\- Доктор Чейз, - наконец ответил врач, коря себя за то, что позволил себе сорваться на незнакомце, - Если захотите с ним встретиться, вам придется записаться к нему на визит в тюрьму. А теперь простите, мне надо идти.

Доктор слегка кивнул и удалился быстрым шагом прочь, пока его опять кто-то не побеспокоил.

\- Зачем тебе имя этого доктора? - удивленно спросила Мери, когда Джеймс устроился на стуле рядом с ней.

\- Просто интересно, кажется это тот самый врач, которого недавно перевели в нашу тюрьму.

\- А, - ответила она понимающе, но в глазах были сомнения, что Джеймс не договаривал всей правды про свои намерения.

cCc

Вернувшись домой, Джеймс сразу направился к компьютеру, ему не терпелось узнать больше информации об этом докторе Чейзе. Как только он ввел в поисковик его имя на него посыпалось море статей. Самой последней по дате была статья в местной Таймс о врачах в целом и о том, что они заигрались в Бога. Как оказалось, доктор Чейз подделал документы для комитета по трансплантации, спас свою пациентку и погубил молодого мальчика 17 лет, следующего в списке. Джеймс невольно подумал, что хотел бы оказаться пациентом человека готового на такой риск, ради спасения жизни, но в то же время не хотел бы быть родителем умершего мальчика. К статье была прикреплена фотография - да, это был он, он не мог ошибиться, за годы работы в тюрьме он прекрасно отличал их по лицам, серая униформа делала их всех на одно лицо, поэтому он должен был отличать их, это была его работа.

Но что ему все это давало? Человека лишили лицензии, он не имел права практиковать, зачем ему было снова рисковать и помогать ему? Он стал читать дальше. В следующих статьях иногда упоминалось имя его учителя доктора Хауса, их постоянно сравнивали, чем свежей была статья тем больше сравнение было в пользу доктора Чейза. Особенно если сравнивать с теми которые были времен, когда он только занял должность главы отдела, его только и называли безликой подделкой и прогнозировали закрытие отдела. Но с каждым годом мнение менялось, отдел заработал себе репутацию не хуже, чем когда главой был доктор Хаус.

Это лишь подтверждало намерение Джеймса обратиться к нему за помощью.

cCc

Для начала Джеймс добыл все копии анализов и всю медицинскую информацию касающуюся болезни дочери. Побывав у сотни врачей, он знал, что все начиналось с истории болезни. Он собрал все что мог и сейчас ему лишь оставалось подойти к доктору. Но это оказалось не так просто, как он думал. За десят лет работы в тюрьме он ни разу не просил одолжения у заключенного и сейчас наблюдая, как док вел расслабленную беседу со своим сокамерником, он сомневался, что тот нуждался в его защите и станет ему помогать. Странно, что за месяц пребывания доктор еще не нарвался на неприятности, при его профессии и высоком положении, бандиты в первую очередь захотели бы проучить именно его. Может он знал кого-то из влиятельных мафиози и у него уже была протекция? Тогда он точно не станет помогать, чтобы не испортить то, что у него уже есть. Нет, он не сможет поговорить с ним прямо там во дворе, ему нужно будет вызвать его к себе.

\- Том, - он окликнул сержанта, - приведи ко мне после обеда новенького - доктора.

\- Будет, сделано, босс.

Джеймс кивнул и направился к себе в кабинет, если директор узнает, что он решает свои проблемы за счёт заключенных, это ему точно не понравится, но чего не сделаешь, ради собственного ребенка.

Сам Джеймс не стал обедать в предвкушении своей встречи, странно, что он так нервничал. Возможно потому что это была его последняя надежда.

Наконец раздался стук в его дверь.

\- Входите, - громко крикнул он и через мгновение дверь открылась и Том ввел доктора.

Джеймс стал внимательно разглядывать мужчину которому он собирался доверить лечение дочери. Он был выше среднего роста, худой, выглядел моложе своих сорока лет, хотя Джеймс с грустью подумал, что тюрьма скоро подправит это несоответствие. Короткие волосы торчали в разные стороны, а щетина на лице потихоньку превращалась в бороду. Возможно такой неухоженный вид был более предпочтителен для тюрьмы и в прошлой жизни док выглядел по другому. Джеймс не мог не заметить, как доктор в свою очередь рассматривал его и пытался понять, зачем его вызвали в кабинет начальника по воспитательной части.

\- Спасибо, Том, можешь идти, я сообщу, когда мы закончим.

Том кивнул и вышел, а Джеймс обратил внимание, как доктор напрягся при его словах. Значит его самоуверенность была более напускной, чем ему показалось вначале.

\- Присаживайтесь, доктор Чейз, - вежливо предложил Джеймс указывая на стул перед своим столом.

\- Я больше не доктор, - поправил его заключенный, устраиваясь на стуле.

\- Да, я слышал, но я также слышал, что не смотря ни на что, вы выдающийся врач.

Доктор слегка прищурился, явно не понимая к чему все это шло.

\- Я не буду многословным, просто хочу, чтобы вы взглянули на это, - Джеймс встал и передал доктору толстую папку с копиями анализов и документов дочери.

Док осторожно взял ее в руки и стал читать.

Джеймс не хотел отрывать его, но через какое-то время ему стало скучно наблюдать, как тот медленно и скрупулезно читал документы, иногда перелистывая вперед, иногда назад, иногда сравнивая листки из разных отчетов. У Джеймса чесались руки спросить, что же думал по этому поводу этот врач. Наконец док закрыл папку и отложил ее на край стола.

\- Мне запрещено практиковать, - в конце концов, произнес он.

\- И поэтому вы уже целый час изучали это дело?!

\- Ну, вы мне его дали, но говорить свое мнение мне не положено. Откуда я знаю, что вы не проверяете меня и не доложите, как только я выдвину свою гипотезу. Хотя я понимаю, что это ваша дочь...

\- Как вы поняли, что это моя дочь? - прервал его Джеймс.

\- У вас с ней один подбородок и еще фамилия, - Чейз слегка улыбнулся.

А Джеймсу было не до шуток.

\- И откуда вам известна моя фамилия?

\- Она написана на табличке, на вашей двери, - спокойно ответил док, словно Джеймс был идиотом.

\- А, - неловко ответил Джеймс, понимая, что зря подозревал дока в каком-то заговоре против него, тем более это он к нему обратился, а не наоборот.

\- Но я не понял смысл вашей должности: зам директор по воспитательной части, звучит словно мы в детском саду? - с ухмылкой спросил Чейз.

Джеймс проигнорировал издевательский тон доктора, не желая отходить от главной цели этой встречи.

\- Я могу предложить вам протекцию в замен вашей помощи, поставить диагноз дочери. Мы были у сотни разных врачей и ничего.

\- Это я уже понял по отчетам, многие сделаны в разных больницах с разными лечащими врачами.

\- Так у вас есть теория?

\- Теории есть всегда, но это не значит, что они правильные, сидя здесь, я вряд ли смогу вам помочь, раньше я работал с командой врачей, возможно нужно будет сделать повторные тесты.

\- Какие еще вам нужны тесты, мы проведем их! - воодушевленно произнес Джемс.

\- Вы меня не слышите, я не могу вам помочь, я могу застрять из-за этого здесь на дольше чем собирался.

\- Если вы мне не поможете, вы будете жалеть каждый божий день проведенный здесь, пусть это будет и недолго, - Джеймс не знал, что на него нашло, но он не смог сдержаться.

\- Вы мне угрожаете? - док приподнял брови от удивления, - Теперь я кажется стал догадываться в чем заключаются смысл вашей должности.

\- Просто пытаюсь договориться.

Заключенный усмехнулся.

\- Я предлагаю вам протекцию охраны, неужели этого мало?

\- А почему вы решили, что она мне нужна? Я прекрасно справлялся без вас, а вот сейчас после стольких часов у вас сомневаюсь, что мне поверят, что я обсуждал с вами медицинский случай вашей дочери.

\- Странно, я слышал о вас совершенно другое, - разочарованно произнес Джеймс.

\- Что именно?

\- Что вы делаете все для спасения своих пациентов.

\- Ваша дочь не мой пациент, - резонно ответил док.

\- Но этот случай должен вас заинтересовать! Вы же видите, что тут многое не сходиться, я читал про вас, вы ведь занимаетесь именно такими случаями. Что нужно сделать, чтобы Стелла стала вашей пациенткой? - почти отчаянно спросил Джеймс, словно, если бы док взялся за нее, то тогда он смог бы разделить с ним ответственность, а не нести это бремя в одиночку.

\- Вы витаете в облаках. Если вы думаете, что я могу поставить диагноз просмотрев урывки записей, которые вы смогли добыть, в то время как другие не смогли это сделать имея на руках пациентку, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. Я не волшебник. И это не простой путь, дело действительно сложное, могут быть осложнения, неверные гипотезы и диагнозы. Но в отличие оттого, когда я работал в больнице, я боюсь, что сейчас каждая моя ошибка будет стоить мне намного дороже.

Только сейчас Джеймс понял в чем было дело - доктор просто боялся его.

\- Мне нечего терять, она итак умирает.

\- Вам возможно нет, а вашей жене? Что она сделает, когда ее дочь попадет в реанимацию после назначения экспериментального препарата?

\- Причем тут моя жена?

\- У вас с ней натянутые отношения, не думаю, что она поддержит вашу идею нанять заключенного для лечения дочери.

\- Почему вы решили, что у нас натянутые отношения? - вновь удивился Джеймс проницательности Чейза.

\- В прошлом году назначение гормонального лечения одобрил суд, это значит, что родители не смогли договориться.

Джеймс замер на мгновение, его уже не волновало, как доктор понял столько про него и его семью, лишь просмотрев файл. Он думал о том готов ли он обнажить свою жизнь перед этим человеком, потому что скрыть от него судя по всему ничего не удастся.

\- Моя жена в таком же отчаянном положении, как и я. Иногда мне кажется, что она хочет чтобы это просто закончилось и ей не важно как, - с грустью добавил он, вспоминая многочисленные случаи, когда Мери отказывалась подходить к Стелле, под предлогом, что ей было слишком больно на это смотреть.

\- Других винить намного легче. Освобождает от собственного чувства вины.

\- Что мне сделать, чтобы вы мне поверили?

\- Отпустить меня.

Джеймс опустил голову, он ведь боялся, что именно так и произойдет, кому нужны неприятности. И он знал, что если продолжит настаивать, только напугает доктора еще больше. Сейчас нужно было отступить, чтобы потом попробовать снова.

\- Ладно, - он глубоко вздохнул и вызвал Тома, чтобы он увел заключенного.

cCc

Когда Чейза увели, Джеймс опустил руки на стол и беспомощно склонился над файлом своей дочери, для него все эти записи были как азбука морза, и как он желал обладать достаточными знаниями, чтобы помочь дочери, а не быть вынужденным бегать за людьми, которым было на все наплевать.

Он облокотился об стол и тяжело поднялся. Всё же еще не время было сдаваться, он еще мог переубедить доктора, просто ему нужно было побольше информации.

Сначала он решил выяснить, кто приходил к доктору за это время и был искренне удивлен, что за целый месяц никто его не навестил. Но на следующей неделе в записи на визит стояла некая Камерон. Возможно его женщина, потому что Джеймс знал по файлу доктора Чейза, что тот бы не женат. Также он выяснил с кем доктор переписывался. Оказалось, что он вел активную переписку с некоим Х из Нью-Йорка, но ребята из отдела, который следил за перепиской заключенных сказали, что в письмах не было ничего странного, кроме случаев, когда они обсуждали что-то медицинское, очевидно этот Х тоже был врачом и они скорее всего были просто друзьями. Джеймс попросил с этого момента, все письма как входящие, так и исходящие, сначала приносить ему.

Далее Джеймс направился в отдел видео-слежения, где ребята знали о происходящем в тюрьме практически все.

Оказалось док вел размеренную жизнь, практически не вылезая из камеры, только лишь для того, чтобы поупражняться на тренажерах во дворе и то старался это делать так, чтобы ни с кем не сталкиваться. Возможно благодаря этому он до сих пор не попал в передряги, а может причина была в другом.

\- Что он еще делает? С кем дружит?

\- Да, ничего особенного, если его с кем и видят, так это с его сокамерником.

\- А! - словно вспомнив что-то, сказал второй охранник, - мне рассказывали ребята из другой смены, что как-то ночью доносились странные звуки из их камеры.

Джеймс понимающе опустил голову, прекрасно представляя что это могло быть, а также понимая, что это вовсе не док захотел интимной связи, а скорее сидевший до этого пять лет Джон.

\- Нет, нет, - быстро заговорил охранник видя, что Джеймс сделал неверный вывод, - Это не то, что происходит обычно и не то, что вы подумали. Говорил там преимущественно док, очень тихо, практически шепотом.

\- Может он говорил во сне?

\- Во сне как раз большой любитель поговорить Джон, - тут же добавил второй, - Никогда не забуду, как даже не открыв глаза он разыграл чуть ли не во всех подробностях сцену из "Спасти рядового Раяна".

\- Он служил, насколько я знаю, - припоминая информацию из файла Джона, сказал Джеймс.

\- Служил, да, и видно далось это ему непросто.

\- Так, и что потом, ну шептался этот док ночью, а потом?

\- А потом ничего, просто это было странно, я думал вам именно это нужно было узнать.

\- Да, спасибо ребята, - расстроено произнес Джеймс и вернулся в свой кабинет.

Он надеялся выяснить все с помощью охранников, и не прибегать к помощи заключенных, но видимо ему не удастся избежать разговора с Джоном, если он собирался найти что-то на доктора и уговорить его заняться делом Стеллы. Но все же у него еще оставалась неиспользованная возможность добыть скрытую официальную информацию, правда для этого придется ворошить свое прошлое, когда он еще работал в полиции.

Он был благодарен судьбе, что за десят лет его напарник не сменил номер своего мобильного. И Джеймс был удивлен, что тот был искренне рад услышать его, и с таким же энтузиазмом обещал помочь. Поэтому обратный звонок всего через несколько часов был вполне предсказуем. Он собрал все судебные иски которые когда либо выдвигались против доктора Чейза.

\- Твой парень попадал в суд с завидной регулярностью, - с иронией в голосе стал рассказывать его бывший напарник, - причем, чем позже, тем больше, не удивительно, что в результате он загремел в каталашку.

\- И как ему удавалось выходить сухим из воды до этого?

\- С такими адвокатами, почему бы и нет. Но не всегда, иногда больнице за его проделки приходилось выкладывать немалые деньги, странно, что его не увольняли после этого.

\- Может директор его друг? - предположил Джеймс.

Напарник ответил не сразу, судя по звуку перелистываемых листов, ища дополнительную информацию, затем сказал.

\- Нет, вряд ли. За пятнадцать лет его работы там, сменилось два директора, так что это вряд ли могло быть причиной. Но, он кстати, сын известного врача из Австралии, тут в одном деле фигурировало его имя - Роуэн Чейз. Это одно из первых дел против него, тогда ему было всего двадцать семь лет, и напортачил он прилично, врачебная ошибка, смерть пациентки, его отстранили на две недели.

\- Смерть пациентки в результате врачебной ошибки и его всего навсего отстранили на две недели?

\- Смерть отца оказалась смягчающим фактором.

\- Да, врачи умеют покрывать друг друга, - сердито произнес Джеймс, - а в остальных делах? Сколько у него было смертельных случаев?

\- Больше никаких, остальные дела, как правило генерировали страховые компании, чтобы не платить по счетам. Цеплялись за формальные ошибки, но пациентов это как-правило не касалось. Ну, не считая последнего случая, когда его посадили.

\- Ну, и что ты думаешь про него?

\- Если бы ты мне объяснил зачем тебе все это, мне было бы проще ответить, но раз уж нет, то скажу, что парень чихать хотел на правила и законы, и с такими я бы связывался, от них как правило одни неприятности.

\- Я так и думал, - задумчиво произнес Джеймс, - спасибо тебе большое за помощь.

\- Всегда пожалуйста. Нам надо встретиться как-нибудь, пропустить по стаканчику, вспомнить прошлое.

\- Да, надо, позвони мне, когда будет время, я с радостью, - соврал Джеймс, но не мог же он сказать, что ему не хотелось встречаться не потому что он избегал своего старого друга, а потому что ему больно слышать об успехах других, когда он сам был в болоте, без шанса вернуться назад.

Но сейчас он думал о другом, слова его бывшего верного товарища насторожили его. Может он зря надеялся на чудо, и что этому врачу удасться то, что не удавалось другим. Почему он считал, что человек не признающий правил сможет сделать больше, чем те, кто следовал букве закона. Он сам с тех пор, как окончил полицейскую академию был приверженцем строгого соблюдения порядков, иначе зачем он с детства мечтал стать полицейским, вряд ли только потому что, его отец был военным, и его дед также, он единственный, кто решил вместо армии податься в полицию, потому что как он утверждал будучи еще совсем юным: настоящая война теперь была внутри, а не снаружи.

Но с другой стороны, что он терял привлекая доктора к лечению дочери? Ничего, тем более, если тот станет заходить слишком далеко, он всегда сможет остановить его, ведь сидя в тюрьме мало как можно повлиять на внешний мир.

Джеймс мотнул головой, потому что понял, что делил шкуру неубитого медведя, док даже еще не согласился помочь, а он уже сомневался нужно ли ему это.

cCc

Форман ненавидел пятницы, потому что после тяжелой рабочей недели ему еще нужно было ехать к Хаусу и выслушивать его оскорбления и унижения. После закрытия отдела диагностики его жизнь, как главы больницы, стала легче, но не настолько как ему хотелось бы, и отдых на уик-нед ему совсем бы не помешал.

Но он обещал это Чейзу. В тот день, когда приехал к нему домой, чтобы сказать, что тому стоит ожидать звонка из прокуратуры. Чейз молча выслушал его и даже не попытался убедить забрать заявление, которое Форман уже оставил в полиции. Очевидно он понял, что раз уж его босс приехал к нему домой, чтобы сообщить это, значит он уже все обдумал, а также это означало, что шансы Чейза выйти оттуда без последствий были чрезвычайно малы. Поэтому, когда Чейз наконец заговорил, он лишь попросил позаботиться о Хаусе. Форман был благодарен ему, что он воспринял столь плохую новость достойно, он даже ни разу не укорил его за это, словно понимал, что Форман вовсе не обязан был покрывать его вечно.

Но Хаусу он ничего не сообщил, оставив это поистине рисковое задание Форману. Последний никогда не забудет тот день, как он еле успевал уклоняться от летящих в него предметов. Хаус был в ярости прежде всего оттого, что Чейз сумел скрыть это от него и, что он настолько потерял свою хватку, что не догадался об этом сам.

Не смотря ни на что, в тот день Форман остался ночевать у Хауса. К утру его бывший босс успокоился и за завтраком Форман в ультимативной форме заявил, что будет приезжать к нему каждые выходные. Хаус лишь усмехнулся, но не стал возражать. А через неделю он нашел Хауса в полусознательном состоянии в кресле с открытой банкой викодина на полу, а на его коленях лежало первое письмо от Чейза. Форман молча прибрал бардак вокруг старого диагноста, собрал несколько выпавших из баночки таблеток, укрыл Хауса пледом и направился в комнату Чейза, которая временно стала его пристанищем на выходные дни.

До того, как Чейза посадили он был в этой квартире всего пару раз, когда Хаус уговорил Чейза позвать его к ним в гости. Сначала Форман считал, что Чейз был против этого, чтобы сохранить свои эксклюзивные отношения с Хаусом, но потом понял, что Чейз просто защищал его, потому что Хаус звал его для развлечения, чтобы поглумиться и поиздеваться над его организованностью и правильностью. Конечно он чувствовал себя аутсайдером среди этих двоих, они общались на одном языке, ему не подвластном. Особенно сейчас, когда Чейз за эти пару лет изменился еще сильнее и стал намного более циничен, словно унаследовал это вместе с отделом диагностики.

И вот он сел за руль готовясь к длиной дороге в Нью-Йорк. Не смотря ни на что Форман знал, что Хаус был рад его компании, даже, если на самом деле хотел вместо него видеть совсем другого человека.

В половине одиннадцатого он припарковался перед квартирой, свет все еще горел в окнах на первом этаже, значит Хаус еще не спал. Форман тяжело вздохнул, уж лучше бы ему сегодня избежать разговора со старым диагностом, слишком он был уставшим и боялся сказать лишнего. Он зашел внутрь и запер дверь. Хаус сидел перед телевизором и слегка обернулся, увидев Формана.

\- Я оставил тебе остатки ужина на плите.

\- Спасибо, я ужинал в больнице. Сейчас лучше просто пойду спать.

\- И не расскажешь, как прошла ваша встреча с Чейзом?

Форман замер, сделав непонимающее лицо.

\- Я не был у Чейза.

\- Да, странно, а он написал мне, что ты к нему приходил.

Хаус каждый раз терроризировал его вопросами, когда он пойдет к Чейзу на визит. Форман понимал, что ему нужно это сделать, но никак не решался, боясь увидеть Чейза в тюрьме, учитывая, что именно он его туда отправил. Он обошел диван и встал перед Хаусом.

\- Я не знаю, какую новую игру ты затеял, но я не был у него.

\- Я так и думал, просто хотел проверить насколько каждый из вас предан друг другу. И должен сказать, что Чейз опережает тебя на десять баллов.

Форман закатил глаза, ему надоели эти сравнения, словно они были соревнующимися братьями за звание лучшего сына.

\- Хаус, не делай из моего присутствия здесь, больше, чем есть на самом деле! Как только Чейз выйдет, тебе больше не придется терпеть столь ненавистную для тебя мою физиономию.

Форман развернулся и вышел из комнаты не желая больше это обсуждать. Но когда он зашел в спальню, то увидел разложенные на кровати два письма, одно судя по почерку принадлежало Хаусу, а второе Чейзу. Понимая, что он совершает ошибку, Форман все же не смог сдержать любопытство и прочитал оба письма.

Как оказалось, Хаус обманул Чейза, написав ему, что Форман сказал, что был у Чейза. А так как Чейз не знал, как ему на это отреагировать, он подтвердил эту ложь, прикрывая Формана.

Форман растерянно сел на кровать, с одной стороны такая преданность Чейза и нежелание его подставлять, пусть даже просто под гнев Хауса должна была его порадовать, и говорила о том, что он не злился на него, но с другой - пробуждала в нем жуткое чувство вины. И он знал, что Хаус делал это нарочно, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя, как последняя сволоч.

Он кинул письма на стол и направился в ванну. Хаус был прав - ему стоило навестить Чейза.

Поэтому, как только Форман вернулся на работу в понедельник, он позвонил, чтобы договориться о встрече с Чейзом, но оказалось, что на этой неделе к нему собиралась приехать Камерон. Форман ухватился за идею совместного визита и тут же позвонил ей. Как он и ожидал она оказалась не против пойти вместе, возможно ей самой было неловко, хотя ее вины во всем этом не было, ну не считая того, что она бросила Чейза после чего его жизнь покатилась по наклонной.

cCc

Джеймс зашел в свой кабинет, прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как он собирался поговорить с сокамерником доктора, но он никак не мог решиться на это, он знал, что если Джон почувствует что-то и догадается о его истинных причинах, то пострадает его авторитет среди заключенных и возможно со временем ему придется искать новую работу, а учитывая его прошлое у него было не так много вариантов. Хотя, если каким-то чудом ему всё же удастся уговорить дока лечить Стеллу, всё равно информация распространится, вряд ли док станет держать рот на замке. И тогда ему не избежать многих проблем, как с начальством, так и с остальными заключенными.

Джеймс все еще сидел и размышлял, когда к нему зашел его помощник.

\- Вы кажется искали что-то на новенького, не так ли? - с улыбкой произнес он и развернул белую ткань, которую держал в руках - она была вся исписана синими чернилами.

\- Это что? - удивленно спросил Джеймс.

\- Это простыня из камеры 294.

\- И?

\- Ну, как "и"? - помощник не мог понять, как же его начальник не понимал его, - Это дело рук этого доктора, смотрите, здесь сплошные медицинские термины, у нас больше нет никого, кто бы даже догадывался, что это такое.

Джеймс стал приглядываться и заметил, что некоторые названия были из файла его дочери. Не веря в свою удачу, он спросил:

\- Может кто-то просто хочет подставить его?

Помощник склонил голову на бок и улыбнулся.

\- Чтобы подставить, нужно уметь так писать. Это почерк доктора, я знаю, как пишут эти ребята, ни черта не различишь.

Джеймс поднялся и взял простынь из рук помощника. Не совсем понимая, чем именно это могло ему помочь.

\- Спасибо, Том, это отличная находка.

Том улыбнулся в ответ и удалился довольный собой.

А Джеймс так и остался стоять размышляя, сейчас было самое время поговорить с сокамерником Чейза.

Он поднялся и пошел в сторону камер. В течении дня Джона можно было застать за работой над его поделками. Не смотря на свой суровый вид, он увлекался миловидным хобби - делал из тонкой проводки и страз украшения. Это вызывало улыбку у многих охранников и заключенных, смотреть, как двухметровый здоровяк с рельефом молодого Шварцнегера склонялся над столом во время работы над нежным розовым колье кукольного размера.

Джеймс оказался прав, подойдя к камере он увидел именно эту картину, но рядом на верхней полке лежал док и читал свой медицинский журнал. Джеймс на мгновение задумался, неужели это могло быть настолько увлекательным чтением. Его заинтересовало это, еще когда работники тюремной почты сказали ему что журналы приходили от того самого мистера Х.

Но сейчас Джеймсу нужно было избавиться от дока, чтобы поговорить с Джоном, поэтому он отошел подальше, чтобы его не заметили и попросил придумать повод вывести Чейза из камеры.

Когда он увидел, как док прошел в сторону тюремного двора, он направился в их камеру.

\- Привет, Джон, - поприветствовал Джеймс. Он зашел в камеру и остановился в полуметре от стола разглядывая работу Джона - это была миниатюрная подвеска треугольной формы наполненная разноцветными блестящими и переливающими камешками.

\- Всегда восхищался твоей способности делать такие вещи, очень красиво.

\- Спасибо, босс, - Джон оторвался от своего занятия и опустил голову пониже, чтобы посмотреть на начальника поверх очков на носу, - всегда мечтал стать ювелиром, но максимально приблизился к своей мечте, когда ограбил ювелирный.

\- Мне очень нравятся твои работы, ты мог бы дать нам парочку, чтобы мы поучаствовали в конкурсе тюремных талантов.

Джон пристально посмотрел на начальника.

\- Не думаю, что вы пришли сюда, сообщить мне это.

\- Ты прав, я здесь вовсе не за этим, - Джеймс прошел еще на пол шага дальше и сел на кровать Джона за его спиной.

Понимая, что дело было не одной минуты, Джон отложил очки, и развернув стул сел так, чтобы быть лицом к начальнику, ожидая, когда тот озвучит причину своего визита.

\- Как тебе твой новый сокамерник?

Джон искренне удивился этому вопросу.

\- Док?

\- У тебя есть еще один сокамерник, о котором нам не известно? - иронично спросил Джеймс, учитывая, что камера была двухместной.

\- Ну... нормальный, головастый, забавный.

\- Забавный?

\- С ним весело, он хорошо скрасил мои будни, - вдруг Джон переменился в лице, словно его осенило, - вы хотите его перевести?

\- А что? - Джеймс заинтересовался такой реакции.

\- Ну, если вы не хотите, чтобы он попал в неприятности, его лучше оставить со мной.

\- Почему так?

\- Он не принадлежит этому месту, вы же знаете, как такие как он обычно заканчивают.

\- А ты его защищаешь?

Джон отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Нет, просто объясняю, что тут и как, он быстро учится.

\- Рад за него, но ты не похож на альтруиста, тебе что с того?

Джон ответил не сразу, опустив взгляд в пол.

\- Он врач, не преступник, это имеет значение.

\- Если он здесь, значит преступник! - неожиданно сурово ответил Джеймс. Он ненавидел, когда затрагивалась тема того, что в тюрьме люди могли оказаться незаслуженно, это отягощало его и без того перегруженное чувство вины за свою работу. Намного легче было верить, что всем было поделом.

\- Вы читали его дело?

\- Я не судья, мне незачем это делать.

Джон не стал отвечать на очевидное лукавство начальника, а безразлично мотнул головой, словно говоря, что каждый мог оставаться при своем мнении.

\- Так что еще ты можешь про него сказать? - Джеймс не хотел вновь отходить от темы.

\- Приходите через год, я поделюсь с вами, сейчас мне нечего вам сказать, я сижу с ним всего месяц.

Джеймс нетерпеливо выдохнул, его начинало раздражать нежелание заключенного помочь ему.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты так защищаешь его, но поверь я могу значительно понизить комфорт твоего здесь пребывания! В том числе перестать закрывать глаза на то, что ты свободно пользуешься металлической проволкой.

Джон аж отпрянул назад от такого заявления, этот зам директор не славился жестоким обращением и услышать угрозу из его уст было странно, также как и то, что тот интересовался доктором. Вдруг неожиданно Джон стал припоминать тюремные сплетни и что у начальника была неизлечимо больна дочь. Тут словно шестеренки сошлись у него в голове, но он не стал озвучивать то о чем догадался.

\- Я бы с радостью помог вам, но мне нечего сказать. Он целыми днями читает эти журналы, там даже картинок нет. Ребята спросили, что может там хоть сиськи нарисованные есть, но когда я спросил, он пошутил, что в области рака груди пока нет новых открытий, соответственно голых сисек мы не увидим. Иногда выходит на двор потренироваться, он в неплохой форме для ботаника. Что вам еще сказать? - Джон задумался, потом продолжил, - Пишет письма своему корешу.

\- Он рассказывал тебе про него?

\- Он большой молчун, из него любое слово клещами нужно тянуть, единственное, что я понял, что тот тоже док.

\- Об этом я и без тебя знаю, - разочарованно произнес Джеймс, сейчас было самое время спросить про исписанную простынь и понять обманывает его Джон или нет.

\- Ты не слышал странных звуков за последние пару дней?

\- Звуков? - удивленно ответил Джон, - это место полно странных звуков. Какие именно вас интересуют?

\- Любые, например, как шариковая ручка пишет по ткани.

\- При всём уважении, босс, такой звук не расслышать.

\- Что он тебе сделал, Джон? - вновь подозрительно спросил Джеймс, - ты защищаешь его, словно мать родную. И ребята из отдела наблюдения сказали мне, что ты избавился от своих кошмаров, не док ли тебе помог в этом?

Джон резко отвел взгляд, что дало понять Джеймсу, что он наконец нашел причину столь странного поведения старого заключенного.

\- Так вот в чем дело! Он помог тебе. Благородно с его стороны, ничего не могу на это возразить. Но ты не задумывался, что он сделал это не за твои красивые глаза, а чтобы сохранить свои.

\- Ну и что? - словно защищая мотив Чейза вновь заговорил Джон, - Главное, что это сработало, я сплю как младенец.

\- "Это", это что? - Джеймс пристально смотрел на Джона, давая понять, что тому придется ответить.

Но Джон всё равно мялся и старался промолчать, очевидно тема была для него слишком щекотливой.

\- Джон, ребята слышали вас, они сказали, что как-то вы тут игрались в шепталки, точнее шептал только док. Говори, уже поздно что-то скрывать и ты знаешь, я не из тех, кто потом будет трепать языком.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон неохотно ответил.

\- Он сделал какую-то хрень, гипноз или что-то в этом роде. Я ничего не помню, я заснул, проснулся, и больше с тех пор я ни разу не видел, как моего друга разорвало на мелкие кусочки прямо у меня на глазах, как я потом стряхивал кусочки его мозга со своей формы. Я помню это, слишком хорошо помню, но теперь я хоть сам решаю, когда мне это делать.

Теперь была очередь Джеймса опустить взгляд. Подобные воспоминания посторонних людей, заставляли его задуматься над тем, как же ему повезло, но при этом его дочь точно не заслуживала той участи, что ей досталась и он должен был изменить это.

\- Ладно, - еле слышно произнес он, - я все понял, спасибо за содействие.

Джеймс поднялся и уже собирался уходить, когда слова Джона остановили его.

\- Он поможет вам, он уже пару ночей не спит спокойно, все читает что-то и пишет. Вы попросили его вылечить вашу дочь?

Джеймс обернулся и посмотрел на заключенного - даже такие черствые ублюдки как он имели каплю сочувствия, но этого было недостаточно. Он не стал отвечать и направился к себе в кабинет.

cCc

Он понял, что откладывать разговор с Чейзом было уже бессмысленно. Но прежде чем позвать его, он направился в ванну и стоя перед зеркалом по репетировал более грозное выражение лица, так как хотел попробовать другой подход и запугать доктора.

Когда Чейз зашел и сел, Джеймс не произнося ни слова, поднялся и, сразу развернув злополучную простынь, требовательно посмотрел на дока.

Но тот сделал вид, что не понимает о чем речь и удивленно смотрел в ответ.

\- Кто это сделал? - жестко спросил Джеймс, раздражаясь безразличной реакции доктора.

\- А я откуда знаю, я даже не знаю, что это.

\- Ах, даже так?! - возмутился Джеймс, - Ты знаешь, что я могу посадить тебя в изолятор за такое вранье?

\- А вы разве не должны сначала доказать, что это вранье?

\- Ты хочешь провести экспертизу почерка? - усмехнулся Джеймс, - Здесь мы работаем чуть проще, простого умозаключения достаточно. Я знаю, что кроме тебя никто не смог бы это написать.

\- То есть вы тут и судья и исполнитель в одном лице, очень удобно, - иронично ответил Чейз.

\- Вот именно, поэтому в твоих интересах сказать правду.

\- После ваших слов, я уже в этом сомневаюсь.

\- То есть ты утверждаешь, что это сделал твой сокамерник?

\- Я не говорил этого. Это могли сделать вы сами, чтобы заставить меня лечить вашу дочь. И в следующий раз, когда вы захотите поговорить с моим сокамерником обо мне, научите ваших ребят врать поизобретательнее.

Джеймс не знал, что ответить на это и удивлялся такой резкой перемене в поведении дока - еще недавно тот опасался его, а сейчас вел себя вызывающе, словно знал что-то, чего не знал он.

\- Ты напрашиваешься! - сурово произнес Джеймс, - Думаю ты не в том положении, чтобы так вести себя!

\- А чем мое положение отличается от вашего? Мы оба в тюрьме.

\- Я могу уйти.

\- Но не уходите. И могу поспорить, что вы здесь провели и еще проведете намного больше времени, чем я когда-либо проведу.

Джеймс старался изо всех сил скрыть, насколько сильно слова дока задели его, но его лицо исказилось, он понял, что доку такой малой мимики было достаточно для подтверждения своей гипотезы, следующие слова доктора подтвердили это.

\- Я выйду отсюда, а вы нет, - после своих слов, доктор опустил взгляд, у него не было намерения унижать человека перед собой, но это не значит, что он должен был врать. И последующее молчание зам директора говорило о том насколько он был прав и он продолжил, - Ну и где вы облажались, что попали сюда? Или вы с детства мечтали упражняться во власти над теми, кто не мог вам противостоять? Или темные каменные подземелья и цепи всегда были вашим фетишем?

\- Не пора ли тебе заткнуться?! - злобно ответил Джеймс не желая терпеть такое нахальство, - Кажется самое время преподать тебе урок и отправить в изолятор!

\- И потерять последнюю надежду на то, что я возьмусь за дело вашей дочери?

Джеймс замер, вот откуда у доктора была уверенность в своей безнаказанности.

\- Ну ты же всё равно не собираешься его брать.

\- Но вы же всё равно верите, что возьму.

\- Зачем ты играешь со мной в эти игры? Просто скажи поможешь ты мне или нет?!

Джеймс проклинал себя за то, как быстро доктор вывел его из себя, но отчаяние накопившееся за годы болезни Стеллы выплеснулось наружу в этом последнем вопросе. И наблюдая за доктором, он понял, что возможно это и было самым лучшем выходом из сложившейся ситуации. Так он дал понять, что ему нужно было решать именно сейчас поможет он или нет. Через несколько минут раздумий, доктор заговорил.

\- Для начала сдайте анализ на уровень кортизола в крови. И принесите мне результаты. Также мне нужна доска с маркером и подробные фотографии с телом вашей дочери, мне нужно, чтобы вы засняли каждую ее складку, каждый пальчик.

Джеймс смотрел на доктора с открытым ртом, он не ожидал такой резкой смены от спора к непосредственной работе.

\- Не бойтесь, я здесь не за педофилию сижу, мне это нужно исключительно в медицинских целях, так как привести ее сюда на осмотр вы вряд ли сможете, - очевидно, что Чейз воспринял молчание зам директора, как сомнения.

\- Это все? - неуверенно спросил Джеймс, все еще не веря в то, что ему удалось заполучить такого ценного специалиста.

\- А что вы еще хотите? И где бы не была эта доска, мне нужен доступ к ней.

\- Ты поэтому исписал простынь? Ты так диагностировал мою дочь?

\- Нет, я просто от скуки записывал ее симптомы в алфавитном порядке, - с иронией в голосе ответил Чейз и потом серьезно добавил, - это просто рабочий процесс, так легче думать.

Джейм молча кивнул, все еще пораженный тем, что у него получилось убедить доктора, а может заслуга была не в его способностях, а в загадке, которую представляло дело его дочери. Но ему хотелось верить что доктор видел в этом больше чем просто загадку. Когда он собирался позвать Тома, врач неожиданно сказал.

\- Вы понимаете, что вы встаете на скользкую дорогу? В процессе может случиться много непредвиденного и опасного, возможно лучше оставить все как есть, потому что попытка найти ответ может сократить ее дни, а не увеличить.

Джеймс был признателен за откровенность доктора.

\- Нам больше нечего терять.

\- В моих интересах, чтобы вы случайно не передумали, - с глубоким вздохом произнес доктор и Джеймс понял что решение ввязаться в это дело далось ему не так легко, как он хотел бы показать.

cCc

На следующий день, Чейза снова отвели в его кабинет. В углу, рядом с письменным столом стояла белая доска с маркером.

\- Я принес то, что ты просил, - сказал Джеймс протягивая Чейзу айпад.

Чейз внимательно просмотрел каждую фотографию, иногда, увеличивая изображение на экране. Затем отложив в сторону спросил:

\- Как давно у нее эта сыпь?

\- Какая сыпь?

Чейз снова включил айпад и показал на сыпь под подмышками.

\- Не помню, достаточно давно, мы думали это потница, она много времени проводит в кровати.

\- Нужно сделать биопсию, у тебя есть знакомый врач, кто сделает это не задавая лишних вопросов?

Джеймс поразмышляв минуту, кивнул.

\- Я найду.

\- Но это еще не все, нужен кто-то кто будет выписывать рецепты.

Суровое выражение лица доктора, дало понять Джеймсу, что это серьезная проблема. И не получив ответа, Чейз продолжил.

\- Мне нужен доступ в интернет и телефон.

Джеймс на мгновение посмотрел на Чейза, словно тот сошел с ума.

\- Я попытаюсь найти человека, кто готов будет это делать, - видя как зам директора сомневался, Чейз решил уточнить свои намерения, - и интернет мне нужен в любом случае, многие данные нужно смотреть заново и перепроверять. К примеру, чтобы понять результаты гормонального теста, мне нужно восстановить в памяти нормы для разных возрастов.

Джеймс кивнул, осознавая, необходимость доступа во внешний мир, но в то же время понимая на какой риск он шел сам. Если директор узнает, что он дал такие полномочия заключенному, ему не поздоровится и возможно наконец он будет вынужден искать другую работу, что, не смотря на отсутсвие достойных альтернатив, было бы совсем неплохо, потому что сам решиться на это он не мог.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он и взяв из рук Чейза айпад, ввел туда данные вайфая и вернул обратно.

\- Тут есть вай-фай? - с улыбкой спросил Чейз.

\- А ты думал, что мы тут дикие, что ли?

\- Ну тогда будь другом, достань мне еще мой сотовый, он здесь у вас на складе, в личных вещах.

Джеймс изумленно посмотрел на него. Это было уже слишком.

\- Мне нужно позвонить, по твоему, я должен помнить все номера по памяти?

Джеймс покачал головой и тяжело поднявшись, вышел из кабинета, но при этом закрыв его на ключ. Сделал он это не потому что считал, что Чейз решит сбежать, а потому что боялся, что кто-то зайдет и обнаружит в его кабинете заключенного сидящего с его айпадом и бороздящего просторы интернета. Он мотнул головой прогоняя нарисовавшуюся картинку и стараясь не думать в какие неприятности он сам себя втягивал.

Достать телефон оказалось не так уж и сложно, такое чувство, что ребятам заведующим складом личных вещей заключенных было абсолютно плевать, кто приходил и что забирал оттуда. Он понял что возможно многие недосчитывались ценных вещей, когда наконец выходили на свободу, но так как желание покинуть эти стены было намного сильнее, чем переживания по поводу пропавших вещей, никто никогда не жаловался.

Он вернулся, найдя Чейза глубоко увлеченным чтением чего-то на айпаде, а на доске уже были написаны несколько симптомов и разделены на две колонки. Он бы хотел спросить, что это все означало, но вряд ли понял бы ответ. Поэтому он просто зашел и протянул Чейзу его телефон.

\- У меня такой же вход, можешь подключить его к моей зарядке, - Джеймс кивнул в сторону розетки в углу.

Чейз поднялся и, подключив телефон, сел на пол, ожидая пока уровень зарядки поднимется настолько, чтобы загорелся экран. Иногда он тряс его, словно это могло ускорить процесс, ему не терпелось скорее включить его, не только потому что Чейз хотел позвонить, но потому что его телефон олицетворял жизнь на свободе, то, что он потерял попав сюда. Наконец телефон ожил, и Чейз, недолго думая, набрал номер своего бывшего работника. К телефону долго никто не подходил, но наконец на другом конце ответил сонный молодой мужской голос.

\- Доктор Чейз? - удивленно спросил он.

\- Что, не ожидал? - с улыбкой спросил Чейз, представляя изумление своего бывшего резидента.

\- Вас уже отпустили?

\- Много будешь знать, скоро состаришься, у меня к тебе дело. И чего ты спишь средь бела дня? - раздраженно спросил Чейз.

\- Я в Лос Анджелесе и здесь вовсе еще не день.

\- А что ты там делаешь?

На другом конце наступило неловкое молчание, затем молодой человек продолжил.

\- После того, как все это началось, доктор Форман распустил отдел, единственной кому он предложил работу была доктор Парк, а нас с Мэттом он уволил. И мне пришлось вернуться домой.

\- Я не знал, что ты из Лос Анджелеса.

\- Это было в моем резюме, - сухо ответил молодой человек.

\- Твое резюме читал Форман, а не я, он сказал, что у нас с тобой есть нечто общее и я останусь доволен. Я тогда был не в том положении, чтобы выбирать, - Чейз улыбнулся и вспомнил, сколько сил он потратил на то, чтобы уговорить Формана взять себе в отдел двоих мужчин и при этом оставить и Парк и Адамс. Поэтому пришлось согласиться на то, что выбирать будет Форман.

Неожиданно Чейз расслышал женские недовольные крики на заднем фоне и как Фил быстро заговорил.

\- Это мне звонят, мама, я скоро закончу.

\- Мама?! - Чейз не смог сдержаться и решил поиздеваться над своим бывшим сотрудником, - Ты до сих пор живешь с мамой?!

\- Я же говорил, я не смог найти работу, и пришлось вернуться домой, но сейчас я устроился и скоро перееду.

\- Если ты нашел работу там где живет твоя мать, то никуда ты не переедешь. Поэтому предлагаю тебе новую работу.

\- Работу? - удивленно спросил Фил, - Вас же лишили лицензии.

\- Спасибо, что напомнил, но поверь я нашел для тебя нечто очень интересное. Но для этого тебе надо вернуться сюда и постарайся пока не увольняться, где бы ты там не работал. Нам могут понадобиться твои рецепты.

\- Вы мне предлагаете нелегальную работу?!

\- Почему сразу нелегальную. Мы будем лечить пациента, все как обычно, но с небольшими изменениями: рецепты выписывать ты, а решения принимаю я.

На другом конце была полная тишина. Чейз прекрасно понимал о чем думал молодой человек.

\- Фил, ты же хочешь вновь работать на меня и ты знаешь, что рано или поздно я вернусь. Если ты мне поможешь сейчас, то я гарантирую, что возьму тебя обратно.

\- Вы как-то сказали мне, чтобы я вам никогда не верил... ну не только вам, а всем.

\- Это была шутка, не обращай внимания, точнее не верь никому, кроме меня.

\- Простите меня, - еле слышно произнес Фил и отбил звонок.

\- Нет, нет, стой! - крикнул Чейз, но по тишине понял, что было уже поздно.

\- Ладно, это еще не конец, - вставая, произнес Чейз и направился к айпаду, он сфотографировал доску с симптомами и переслал фотографию Филу, - посмотрим, что ты скажешь на это.

Только сейчас наблюдая за доктором Джеймс осознал о чем пытался предупредить его Чейз ранее, только сейчас понял на какой риск шли все: и он, и Чейз и этот парень, которому позвонил доктор. Но вместо тревоги он испытал полное удовлетворение от того, что наконец рядом появился кто-то кто пойдет на все, чтобы вылечить его дочь. Он боялся посмотреть на доктора, потому что понимал, что выдаст ту признательность, которую испытывал, а это дало бы врачу только еще больше козырей, чтобы манипулировать им.

Так они просидели несколько часов, Чейз за работой, а Джеймс наблюдая за ним и периодически отгоняя всех, кто хотел его побеспокоить. Несколько раз ему приходилось выходить за пределы кабинета и решать вопросы там, так как он не мог никого позвать внутрь.

Когда на часах стукнуло пять вечера, он спросил:

\- Ты есть не хочешь? Ты пропустил обед, я то поем дома, а ты...

\- Что? - удивленно спросил Чейз, оторванный от своих мыслей.

\- Я говорю, что на сегодня пора закругляться, а то ты не только обед, но и ужин пропустишь.

Чейз понял, что говорил Джеймс и понимал, что проблема была не в том, что он не поел, а в том, что ему пора было возвращаться в камеру. Он кивнул - соглашаясь, и поднялся.

\- Я вызову тебя завтра, - сказал Джеймс видя, насколько нехотя Чейз собирался уходить.

\- Сделай биопсию и попробуй уговорить твоего врача, выписать рецепт вот на это лекарство, - Чейз проигнорировал то, что Джеймс догадался о его нежелании уходить, подошел к столу и написал название лекарства.

\- А тот врач, которому ты звонил так и не согласился?

\- Он согласится, просто нужно время, - твердо ответил Чейз, удивляя Джеймса своей уверенностью в чужих намерениях и поступках.

cCc

В этот вечер Джеймс вернулся домой особенно воодушевленный.

\- Привет, дорогой, - с улыбкой встретила его Мери и поцеловала, затем заметив его радостное лицо спросила, - может поделишься хорошими новостями? - лукаво спросила она.

Он заколебался, улыбка исчезла с лица, он не знал стоило ли ему говорить ей правду, ведь Чейз мог быть прав и она будет категорически против того, что он привлек его к лечению дочки.

\- Так, а вот теперь ты меня не на шутку заинтриговал, - видя его сомнения, произнесла Мери и направилась в гостиную, призывая его идти за ней, - ужин на столе, давай садись и рассказывай в чем дело. Тем более, твоя дочь мне все рассказала.

Джеймс замер при ее словах, он просил Стеллу держать все в тайне, но очевидно ребенок не посчитал нужным утаивать это от собственной матери.

Сидя за столом и ужиная, он продолжал молчать, а Мери настаивать.

\- Она, сказала, что ты взял айпад и сфотографировал ее голую, - Мери специально сделала акцент на последнем слове, затем продолжила, - и еще, что вчера вы ездили в больницу и у нее брали кровь на анализ. Может наконец скажешь мне, что происходит?

Джеймс молчал, но посмотрев на жену и поняв, что просто так она не отстанет от него с расспросами, ответил.

\- Помнишь тот врач, которого упоминала та женщина в больнице? Который сидит сейчас в нашей тюрьме, - дождавшись еле заметного кивка, Джеймс продолжил, - Я уговорил его взять дело Стеллы.

\- Ты что сделал?!

\- Я уговорил его посмотреть на дело Стеллы.

\- Ты с ума сошел!

Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, прекрасно зная сценарий того, что сейчас произойдет.

\- По твоему его зря посадили в тюрьму?! Он преступник, если оказался там! И ты доверяешь ему?! Ты круглый, наивный идиот! Он небось взялся за это, чтобы получить от тебя привелегии пока сидит! И все это будет за счёт здоровья нашей дочери!

\- Как ты можешь судить человека, даже не зная его?!

\- Ты тоже его не знаешь?! Он использует тебя!

\- Он даже не хотел заниматься этим! Я еле уговорил его.

\- Он просто умнее тебя!

\- Спасибо, дорогая! - иронично парировал Джеймс.

\- И ты отнес ему ее голые фотографии?'

\- Он врач, чёрт побери! У тебя же не было проблем, когда ее осматривали в больнице?

\- Вот именно - в больнице, а не в тюрьме!

\- Я был там, поверь, он не кончил после просмотра! - язвительно ответил Джеймс.

\- Что еще ты сказал ему про нее?

\- Все, что ему следовало знать, как ее лечащему врачу! И у него есть гипотеза, неужели ты не хочешь попробовать?! От нас все отказались, а он не просто врач, он всю свою карьеру работал именно с такими сложными случаями. Почитай про него и ты тогда поймешь!

\- Скажи мне за что его посадили? - слегка успокоившись спросила Мери.

\- Он подделал данные своей пациентки, чтобы ее внесли в список на трансплантацию.

\- И ты доверяешь человеку способному на такое?

\- А что он сделал плохого? Он спас ее!

\- Я так понимаю ценой чужой жизни, раз попал в тюрьму.

Джеймс опустил голову.

\- Я прошу просто дать ему один шанс, если что-то пойдет не так, мы просто перестанем его слушать. С ним нет никаких обязательств.

\- Кроме того, что тебя могут уволить.

\- Но ты ведь давно об этом мечтаешь? - с легкой улыбкой спросил Джеймс и подошел к жене, чтобы обнять ее, - Доверься мне, пожалуйста. Я чувствую, он сможет нам помочь.

\- Обещай мне, что если я увижу, что эта твоя затея начнет заходить слишком далеко, ты остановишься?

\- Обещаю, - искренне произнес он, целуя ее в волосы.

cCc

На следующий день, Джеймс отпросился с работы, чтобы заняться анализами Стеллы. За биопсией он обратился к Кетрин, врачу, которая работала в одной из смен в тюрьме. Он понимал, что это было слишком рискованно, но больше так близко он никого не знал. Она была надежным человеком и он знал, что не смотря на ее дружбу с его женой, она не станет говорить, что он приходил к ней. Но также он знал, что она не станет нарушать правила и выписывать рецепт на лекарство, которое она не назначала, поэтому он даже не просил ее об этом. Когда у него на руках были анализы биопсии и крови, он вновь вызвал Чейза, не смотря на то, что у того в этот день был назначен визит.

\- Вот анализы, - Джеймс протянул листки с данными.

Чейз быстро схватил их и стал читать.

\- У тебя сегодня визит, так что через час за тобой придут, но потом ты сможешь вернуться сюда, если нужно.

Чейз пробурчал нечто типо "Угу", и дописал две непонятных Джеймсу аббревиатуры на доску. Затем попросил айпад и стал там что-то искать и читать.

После прошлых встреч Джеймс решил перестраховаться и проверил историю посещений в браузере, он был искренне удивлен, когда понял, что Чейз не заходил ни на какие страницы, кроме медицинских ресурсов, даже, когда он оставлял его одного в кабинете. Конечно он не знал делал ли тот так, потому что знал, что его будут проверять, и тем самым хотел втереться ему в доверие, либо его действительно больше ничего не интересовало кроме медицины.

Так прошел целый час и вскоре к ним постучался Том, чтобы забрать доктора в зал для посещений.

\- Чейз, тебе пора, - сказал Джеймс вставая перед ним и требуя вернуть айпад, до того, как дать разрешение своему помощнику зайти внутрь.

Чейз поднял на него стеклянный взгляд, он был явно не здесь и глубоко погружен в свои мысли.

\- Тебе пора, у тебя визит.

\- Потом, мне надо подумать, я не могу сейчас оторваться.

\- Чейз, я не могу переносить время визитов! - возмущенно заговорил Джеймс, - Все заходят в одно время, или ты идешь сейчас, или уже в следующий раз, если конечно твои друзья захотят прийти к тебе снова.

\- Значит в следующий раз, не мешай мне!

\- Ты уверен?

\- Абсолютно.

\- Вряд ли кто-то захочет приехать в эту дыру еще раз, зная, что ты можешь их вот так прокатить.

\- Ну, значит они не так сильно желали меня увидеть.

\- Ты и вправду такой говнюк?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я спас твою дочь или нет?! - рассерженно спросил Чейз, - Потому что если твой ответ утвердительный, то оставь меня в покое и не мешай!

Джеймс негодующе покачав головой, вышел из кабинета, и направился в зону встреч, желая лично поговорить с теми, кто приехал к Чейзу на визит. Во первых, чтобы постараться развеять их сомнения, почему Чейз не вышел к ним, так как, как правило, люди начинали сильно волноваться подозревая худшее, во вторых он хотел познакомиться с ними, ему было очень любопытно увидеть знакомых Чейза из его жизни на свободе.

В зале полном заключенных, их родственников и знакомых, он сразу заметил парочку выделяющегося из общей массы - красивую блондинку средних лет и сидящего рядом с ней чернокожего мужчину, они были явно в растерянности не увидев того, к кому они туда пришли.

\- Добрый день, Миссис Камерон, Доктор Форман, я так понимаю, - с вежливой улыбкой произнес Джеймс, - меня зовут Джеймс Кьюсак, я заместитель директора тюрьмы. Прошу прощения за то, что мистер Чейз отказался выйти к вам. Такое бывает, возможно он не хотел, чтобы вы видели его здесь...

\- Чейз?! - Форман тут же прервал Джеймса, - Не смешите меня! Ему плевать в каком виде и перед кем он появится. Если он игнорирует меня так и скажите, я могу уйти, но пусть хотя бы встретиться с Камерон, она из Чикаго ради него прилетела!

Джеймс открыл рот от удивления, этого он не ожидал.

\- Простите, но даже, если сейчас послать за ним, он не успеет до завершения времени визитов.

Джеймс по очередно смотрел на людей сидящих перед ним. Доктор Форман явно кипел от возмущения, а Камерон сидела потерянная и смотрела вниз, наконец она подняла глаза и осторожно спросила.

\- С ним все в порядке?

Джеймс скорчил нарочито удивленное лицо, словно даже возмущаясь ее предположению.

\- Конечно все в порядке!

Она вновь опустила взгляд, явно не веря ни единому его слову.

\- Простите, еще раз, надеюсь в следующий раз все пройдет удачнее.

\- Меня здесь в следующий раз не будет, - сердито произнес Форман, поднимаясь.

\- Простите, сэр, но вам нужно подождать пока все заключенные покинут помещение, только потом мы выпускаем посетителей.

\- Прекрасно! - иронично вскрикнул Форман, садясь обратно, - Теперь мы с тобой еще и застряли здесь и все благодаря Чейзу!

Джеймс сделал виноватое лицо и удалился, не желая навлекать на себя гнев этого доктора, сейчас он припоминал его фамилию и понял, что это был начальник Чейза. Интересно, кем была эта женщина, готовая приехать на визит в тюрьму, аж из Чикаго.

Вернувшись к Чейзу, он застал его за все тем же занятием, и не желая отвлекать от дела, вышел, предупредив, что вернется через пару часов.

Когда он снова зашел к себе в кабинет, Чейз лежал на полу и вертел в руках маркер. Судя по расслабленности на его лице, эти часы не прошли даром и он что-то придумал, но Джеймс ждал, пока тот сам заговорит.

\- Ну, как они? - спросил Чейз, все еще лежа на полу.

\- Кто?

\- Форман и Камерон, как они? Сильно разозлились? - с лукавой улыбкой спросил он.

\- Достаточно, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты не захотел прерваться на несколько минут.

\- Это вовсе не несколько минут, сначала тебя ведут в один отстойник, затем в другой, все это сопровождается прохождением через многочисленные двери и решетки. Затем эти несчастные пять минут тоскливых взглядов друг на друга, и попытки загладить чувство вины, и отметь не с моей стороны, а затем еще более длинное возвращение назад, учитывая то, как всех придется облапать, чтобы удостовериться, что они не возвращаются с подарками с того мира.

\- Звучит так, словно ты знаешь, как это происходит.

\- Я просто слышал, и судя по твоему вопросу, происходит именно так. Так что даже не вижу смысла проходить через это, это нужно вовсе не мне, а им, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, думая, что они сделали что-то хорошее.

Покачав головой Джеймс усмехнулся.

\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь посидев тут подольше. Для многих это как глоток свежего воздуха.

Чейз не стал отвечать, а поднялся, отряхнув свой комбинезон и взяв со стола уже написанную бумагу, протянул ее Джеймсу.

\- Вот, - он протянул исписанный листок. - Это название лекарства, а это номер молодого человека, которой выпишет рецепт. Но на анализы вам придется ездить в клиники, за деньги многие окажут такие услуги не задавая лишних вопросов. И еще... про деньги, моя работа бесплатна, по крайней мере, пока я сижу здесь, а вот ему надо заплатить. Я написал, сколько было бы неплохо внести на его счет, учитывая также то, что он потратил на билет сюда.

Джеймс тупо смотрел на листок, затем поднял взгляд на Чейза.

\- Как тебе удалось его уговорить?

\- Неужели это действительно тебе интересно? Заплати ему и кстати, если случится что-то непредвиденное тоже можешь звонить ему, он сразу приедет.

\- Спасибо, - искренне произнес Джеймс.

\- Пока не за что, потому что я еще не знаю, чем больна твоя дочь, сейчас я просто зондирую почву и смотрю на реакцию, настоящего лекарства я еще не назначал. Если бы она была в больнице, а я на работе, то можно было бы действовать более решительно, но не сейчас.

Джеймс кивнул соглашаясь и даже не желая вникать в слова, первый раз он мог расслабится переложив ответственность за здоровье дочери на кого-то другого. Он уже забыл, что хотел поговорить с Чейзом про его посетителей, потому что сейчас хотел быстрее выйти оттуда и организовать лечение.

cCc

Спустя несколько дней, Джеймс был на совещании, когда ему сказали, что у него срочный звонок от жены. Он быстро поднялся и вышел из комнаты, опасаясь, что, что-то случилось со Стеллой.

\- Дорогая, что случилось?

\- Привет, Джеймс, - ее уравновешенный на первый взгляд голос, успокоил его, но следующие слова заставили застыть на месте, - у нас дома посторонний человек!

\- Что?!

\- Я вернулась домой, после прогулки со Стеллой и у нас дома находился посторонний человек! Что непонятно?

\- Вызови полицию! Он угрожает вам? Он что-то украл?

\- Судя по пробиркам и ватным тампонам в его руках, вряд ли, - с усмешкой ответила она.

\- Так чего ты хочешь от меня? - выдохнув с облегчением, раздраженно спросил Джеймс, - Позвони Герману, позвони в полицию! Ты выдернула меня с совещания.

\- Ты первый не захочешь, чтобы я звонила в полицию или Герману, потому что этого типа прислал твой доктор.

\- Что?

\- Я говорю, что твой доктор заслал нам этого типа, поэтому приезжай домой поскорее и сам с ним разберись, а я пока приготовлю ему поесть, судя по его виду, он нормально не питался уже несколько дней, - Мери положила трубку и посмотрела на сидящего перед ней молодого человека. От него не исходило ни тени опасности, но то, что он без разрешения нарушил границы их личного пространства коробило ее.

А Джеймс, как только вернулся с совещания, вызвал к себе Чейза.

\- Что происходит, чёрт возьми?! Почему твой помощник залез к нам в дом?

Джеймс наблюдал, как Чейз сквозь зубы процедил слово "идиот", очевидно адресованное нерадивому "воришке".

\- Зачем ты послал его к нам?

\- Чтобы взять пробы окружающей среды, что-то может оказаться аллергеном.

\- Сказал бы, я бы сам его пустил, а так его нашла Мери, мне и так с ней проблем хватает!

\- Я не мог тебя попросить, это могло все испортить.

\- Ты считаешь, я бы что-то скрыл?

\- Все скрывают, не только ты.

\- Как же тебе наверное тяжело жить, вот так никому не доверяя, - негодующе покачав головой сказал Джеймс.

\- Наоборот, намного легче, нет разочарований.

\- Ладно, но в следующий раз, будь другом, предупреждай меня заранее.

cCc

Джеймс открыл дверь и услышал, как жена говорила по телефону.

\- Да, я поняла, спасибо Ги.

Джеймс раздраженно мотнул головой, ну конечно она позвонила своему братцу, как же без него. Он глубоко вздохнул и взял себя в руки, не желая, чтобы она поняла, что он чувствовал по этому поводу. Когда он зашел на кухню, она уже положила трубку.

\- Привет, дорогой, - радостно сказала она, подойдя ближе, чтобы поцеловать.

\- Где он? - сухо спросил Джеймс игнорируя ее и не отвечая взаимностью. Он оглядывался в поисках молодого человека.

\- Ну если бы ты еще подольше задержался, то может, я бы его у нас спать уложила, - с иронией ответила она, вернувшись к своим делам, - я его отпустила, он здесь всё равно не причем.

\- Ему надо было взять пробы.

\- Да, он мне сказал, но почему тебя не предупредили?

\- Они так работают, не мне их учить, - пожав плечами ответил Джеймс, наблюдая, как на глазах настроение жены с радостного после разговора с братом переменилось в сердитое, после общения с ним.

\- Знаешь, о чем я подумала, дорогой, - решительно начала она, - а почему бы тебе не уйти с работы и присматривать за Стеллой? Я могу найти не менее оплачиваемую работу чем ты!

\- Я не сомневаюсь в этом, - сухо ответил Джеймс, понимая, что это слова были плодом долгих размышлений, а не спонтанным предложением.

\- Я понимаю, после того случая, когда тебе пришлось уйти из полиции и пойти работать охранником в эту дурацкую тюрьму, тогда я хотела поддержать тебя, ты бы свихнулся без работы. Но сейчас прошло достаточно времени, все уже забыто, а я по прежнему бегаю вокруг тебя, словно ты стеклянная ваза.

\- Я не просил тебя об этом! И может ты не припоминаешь, что ты была на последнем месяце беременности тогда?

\- Беременность была не причем, я могла бы вернуться на работу, но тогда на тебя было жалко смотреть!

\- Я облажался. Конечно, я переживал!

\- Тебя обманули, дорогой, профессиональные аферисты, ты хотел как лучше, а они подставили тебя. Именно поэтому я считаю, что сейчас тебе надо уволиться до того, как этот твой доктор доведет до того, что тебя и отсюда уволят!

Когда Джеймс понял к чему она клонила, он покраснел от ярости и сжал руки в кулак.

\- Какая же ты стала стервозная! Ты хочешь сказать, что я лох, которого все обманывают? Вот что ты пытаешься мне сказать?!

Мери еле сдержалась, чтобы не обозвать его в ответ, но она понимала насколько ему неприятно было это слышать, и хотела донести до него свое мнение.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я ничего про него не знаю, ты ошибаешься! Я читала про него! Он самоуверенный ублюдок, который считает что в праве решать кому жить, а кому нет! Если не веришь, просто пойди и спроси у него, сожалеет ли он о том, что сделал?

\- Какое это имеет отношение к его способности лечить нашу дочь!?

\- Такое, чтобы ты понял, кто он на самом деле!

\- Ты несешь какую-то чушь! То ты хочешь, чтобы я уволился, теперь говоришь, чтобы он раскаялся!

\- Если ты уйдешь оттуда, то тогда станет понятно лечит ли он Стеллу по-настоящему, или просто ищет защиты. Понимаешь? Сейчас ты ему нужен, а если ты уйдешь и если ты говоришь, что делает он это только потому что это его страсть и профессия, то то, что тебя там не будет не должно его остановить.

\- Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, - Джеймс резко прервал ее и вышел из комнаты. Он осознавал, что в ее словах была доля правды, но признаваться в этом было слишком трудно.

\- Пришло мое время получать удовольствие, милый, теперь я схожу с ума в этих четырех стенах, - крикнула она ему вслед.

cCc

В это время в Принстоне, Фил закончил собираться и собирался выйти на улицу, когда раздался дверной звонок. Он напрягся, так как не ждал никаких гостей. Осторожно подойдя к двери он заглянул в зрачок. С обратной стороны стоял мужчина в гражданской одежде. Пока Фил наблюдал за ним, этот человек залез в карман пиджака, вытащил оттуда удостоверение и показал его в зрачок.

\- Сер, я знаю, что вы сейчас дома. Я лейтенант полиции, криминальный отдел округа Нью Джерси. Откройте пожалуйста дверь, мне нужно чтобы вы ответили на несколько вопросов.

Фил проклиная себя за слабость и не умение давать отпор, молча открыл дверь.

Полицейский зашел внутрь и оглянулся.

\- Вы можете закрыть дверь, незачем привлекать внимание соседей.

\- Это не мой дом, - быстро залепетал Фил.

\- Я знаю, это квартира доктора Чейза, и он очевидно позволил вам разместиться тут пока он отбывает свой срок в местах не столь отдаленных. За то, что вы будете помогать ему диагностировать дочку зам директора тюрьмы.

Лицо Фила вытянулось от удивления, то ли оттого, что он не понимал откуда полицейский столько знал, то ли оттого, что девочка которой он выписывал рецепты была дочерью зам директора тюрьмы.

Полицейский с ухмылкой наблюдал за молодым человеком.

\- Как видите, мне все и так известно.

Фил непонимающе смотрел на полицейского, он бы задал логичный вопрос: а что тогда этому человеку было нужно от него, но он слишком боялся, чтобы вообще заговорить.

Полицейский приблизился к Филу так близко, что Фил вынуждено сделал шаг назад, уперевшись в стенку.

\- Если в результате ваших с этим Чейзом действий, хоть один волосок упадет с головы моей племянницы, я засужу вас так, что вы оба никогда света белого не увидите!

\- Сэр, я готов уехать домой прямо сейчас, простите, я не знал... - начал оправдываться Фил, прокручивая в голове как он сообщит Чейзу, что больше не будет этим заниматься и вернется домой.

\- Нет, уже слишком поздно, теперь ты мне нужен здесь. Я хочу, чтобы при первом подозрении, что твой бывший босс заходит слишком далеко, чтобы ты пришел ко мне понятно?!

\- Что вы имеете ввиду: слишком далеко?

\- Ты не похож на идиота. И думаю прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею ввиду. Я читал про методы его работы, мне нужен свой человек внутри вашего процесса, и этим человеком станешь ты.

Фил молчал, опустив голову, становиться стукачом не входило в его планы.

\- Если не хочешь, то без проблем, можем прямо сейчас поехать в участок, я с удовольствием приму твои показания относительно рецепта, который ты выписал и на каком основании.

Фил понимал, что полицейский не повезет его в полицию, потому что он бы давно это сделал, если бы хотел. Но сейчас он был не готов противостоять этому человеку и хотел, чтобы он просто ушел. Поэтому он склонил голову и еле заметно кивнул.

\- Я рад, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию, доктор Фил, - язвительно произнес полицейский, - и я уверен наше сотрудничество будет благотворным.

Полицейский направился к выходу, но прежде, чем он успел выйти, Фил набрался смелости и спросил.

\- Что вы сделаете с доктором Чейзом, когда это закончится?

\- Все зависит от результата, - Герман еще раз посмотрел на молодого человека, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

Фил нервно провел по волосам, понимая во что ввязался и проклиная тот день, когда снова вернулся в Принстон поддавшись на уговоры Чейза.

cCc

Прошло несколько дней с тех пор как они начали принимать лекарство назначенное Чейзом. Никаких серьезных изменений не произошло, но общее состояние Стеллы улучшилось. Чейз поручил Джеймсу внимательно следить за температурой и дыханием дочери и докладывать ему о любых даже малых изменениях. Сегодня ночью температура поднялась, но при этом дыхание стало более легким, а не как раньше с кашлем и трещащими бронхами. И тогда Чейз попросился к своей доске, ему нужно было записать изменения и подумать.

Джеймс уже привык молча сидеть и стараться не мешать Чейзу, но слова жены никак не давали ему покоя. Сам он не сомневался в благих намерениях Чейза, когда тот спас мать двоих детей, но он надеялся услышать что-то, что помогло бы ему убедить свою жену.

\- Ты сожалеешь о том, что сделал?

\- Что? - Чейз оторвался от своих размышлений.

\- Ну то, из-за чего ты сюда попал.

Чейз усмехнулся.

\- Да, я так понимаю тебе досталось от благоверной изо того что Фил облажался проверяя ваш дом на токсины. Прости, в следующий раз скажу ему, чтобы он был осторожней.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Чейз склонил голову набок, словно говоря: Ты серьезно?!

Но Джеймс смотрел на него ожидая ответа.

\- Если бы я собирался сожалеть, я бы этого не делал, - рассерженно ответил Чейз и вернулся к тому, чем занимался.

\- То есть ты понимал, что в результате твоих действий погибнет человек, и ты попадешь в тюрьму, и всё равно сделал?

Чейз нахмурился брови.

\- К чему ты клонишь?

\- К тому, что тебе не мешало бы испытывать хоть малое чувство вины, что молодой парень погиб.

\- Он был не моим пациентом, - сухо ответил Чейз.

\- То есть ты готов убивать всех, кто не твои пациенты?

\- Я не убивал его. И если бы его идиот врач раньше догадался, что у него был гепатит С, то парню вообще не нужна была бы новая печень.

Джеймс замолчал, затем расплылся в улыбке.

\- Что смешного я сказал? - сердито спросил Чейз.

\- Тебе вовсе не всё равно, хоть ты и пытаешься всячески сделать вид, что это так. Зачем тебе было изучать историю болезни парня, если ты не переживал, что совершил ошибку.

\- Я изучал его, потому что считал, что это поможет мне избежать тюрьмы, - сухо ответил Чейз и наблюдал, как улыбка исчезла с лица Джеймса.

\- Почему ты хочешь казаться говнюком?

\- Чтобы ко мне не приставали с вот такими дурацкими вопросами.

\- Хорошо, тогда у меня есть еще один. Что ты сделал Джону?

Чейз раздраженно мотнул головой, давая понять, что Джеймс идиот и его вопросы тоже. Но Джеймс хотел проверить скажет ли Чейз правду и продолжил свои вопросы.

\- Он защищал тебя, это очень странно, после всего месяца в совместной камере, такая лояльность. Ты сделал для него нечто хорошее.

\- Почему ты у него не спросишь?

\- Вот именно, он не сознался, очень странно, - соврал Джеймс, с надеждой, что Чейз не раскусил его лож.

\- А почему ты считаешь, что я отвечу на твой вопрос, тем более понятия не имея о чем ты.

\- Он преступник, они жестко следуют своему кодексу, а ты...

Чейз ухмыльнулся и спокойно сказал.

\- Не мешай мне работать, Джеймс.

Посидев молча какое-то время Джеймс опять не выдержал и спросил.

\- Тебя никто не навещает, что вообщем-то неудивительно, учитывая, что ты даже не соизволил прийти на встречу к тем единственным, кто решил приехать к тебе. Но неужели за столько лет, не нашлось ни одного человека, кто бы понял твои мотивы и с которым ты хотел бы пообщаться.

Чейз пристально посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

\- Но я знаю, что ты регулярно получаешь письма от некоего Х.

Чейз продолжал молча смотреть на него, теперь слегка нахмурившись.

\- Почему он не приедет навестить тебя? И почему ты не попросил его помочь с рецептами, он явно тоже врач.

\- Ты читал мои письма? - с презрением в голосе спросил Чейз.

\- Ну, их должен кто-то читать. Для этого есть специальный отдел и тебе не мешало бы поблагодарить меня, что теперь я единственный, кто имеет доступ к твоим и его письмам.

\- О, да, великая честь, - усмехнулся Чейз, расстроенный очередным вторжением в его личное пространство. Хаус предупреждал его об этом, поэтому они всё равно следили и писали осторожно, но лучше бы их письма читал не заинтересованный ими человек, чем уже столько всего выяснивший про него Джеймс.

\- Расслабься, - видя напряжение на лице Чейза, Джеймс решил его успокоить, - я не читаю их, просто просматриваю, ты получил эту привилегию взявшись за дело моей дочери.

\- Не знал, что это входит в комплекс твоих услуг, - снова съерничал Чейз.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, сколько бонусов ты получил только согласившись помочь мне.

Чейз лишь безразлично мотнул головой и повернулся к доске с симптомами.

\- Не увиливай от разговора, почему он не приедет к тебе?

Чейз удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- С каких пор я обязан отвечать на твои вопросы?

\- Технически, с тех самых пор, как переступил порог этой тюрьмы.

\- Тогда верни меня в камеру - технически, - съерничал Чейз.

\- Мне просто интересно.

\- Просто засунь свой интерес себе в задницу.

\- Ты меня интригуешь.

\- Это несложно. Хочешь узнать почему он меня не навещает, напиши ему сам, адрес ты знаешь.

\- Там нет адреса, только, абонентский ящик в Нью-Йорке.

\- Ну, тогда тебе не повезло.

\- Что ты скрываешь?

Чейз усмехнулся.

\- Все что-то скрывают. Отстань от меня, ты и вправду мешаешь мне сконцентрироваться.

\- О чем ты так напряженно думаешь, Стелле стало чуть лучше после того лекарства, что ты назначил. Разве это не хорошо? Разве не этого ты добивался?

\- Это ничего не значит, я же говорил тебе это было не лечение, а диагностический тест, чтобы понять, как ее организм отреагирует на это.

\- Ну, так ей стало лучше.

\- Ну, так это ничего не значит, если конечно тебя устраивает "чуть лучше".

\- Ты говоришь так, словно это плохая новость, - обеспокоено спросил Джеймс.

\- Это не то, чего я ожидал, поэтому это плохая новость, понимаешь? Значит я еще не знаю, чем больна твоя дочь. Я попробовал самый безопасный вариант, а сейчас придется пробовать другой подход и боюсь ни тебе, ни твоей жене он не понравится.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

\- Фил выпишет новое лекарство и я хочу, чтобы он переночевал у вас пару дней, на всякий случай.

Джеймс лишь понимающе кивнул, не сильно заботясь о том, как ему придется объяснить это Мери. Больше Джеймс старался не отвлекать Чейза, он пришел сюда воодушевленный улучшением состояния Стеллы и готовый просто побеседовать, а закончилось все на трагичной ноте, где ситуация могла серьезно угрожать здоровью его дочери.

\- Ведь нет другого выхода? - с надеждой в голосе спросил Джеймс.

\- Ты считаешь, что я пошел бы на риск, если бы были другие варианты?!

\- А что может произойти?

\- Тебе лучше не знать, Фил позаботиться о ней.

\- Может нам лучше сделать это в больнице?

\- Нет, мне нужны результаты, они могут дать ей лишние препараты, которые помешают мне поставить диагноз.

Джеймс кивнул.

\- Ладно, делай, что считаешь нужным. Я ведь именно за этим пришел к тебе.

\- Не волнуйся, если ситуация станет критичной, Фил успеет вызвать скорую. Я проинструктирую его.

\- Спасибо.

\- Пока, совершенно не за что.

cCc

Спустя три дня Джеймс получил СМСку от Мери, что ему нужно срочно приехать домой, так как Стелле стало плохо. После нескольких безуспешных попыток дозвониться ей, он отпросился у директора и уехал.

Когда Джеймс добрался до дома, там уже никого не было, а встретил его Герман.

\- Приехал наконец, черт тебя побери!

\- Где Стелла?

\- В больнице! Из-за твоего сраного преступника!

\- Подожди, что случилось?!

\- Чего ждать?! Пока он угробит ее, а ты будешь играть в доктора?!

\- Он предупреждал меня...

\- Тогда какого хрена ты на это согласился?!

\- Вы должны были позвать его помощника!

\- Этого трусливого молокососа?! Который от страха сейчас в штаны бы наделал, вместо того, чтобы помочь?! Ну уж нет, это ты проводи эксперименты, а я как-нибудь по старинке!

\- Тебя это между прочем вообще не касается! Это моя семья!

\- Так вот занимайся своей семьей так, чтобы твоей жене не приходилось искать помощь на стороне!

\- Да, пошел ты! В какую больницу ее повезли? Я поеду...

\- Что ты сказал?!

\- Я послал тебя куда подальше! Потому что не хочу тратить на тебя время, где моя жена и дочь?!

В этот момент Герман повел головой из стороны в сторону, словно разминая шею и затем резко со всей силы ударил Джеймса по лицу.

От неожиданности тот повалился назад, но тут же собрался и нанес ответный удар. Вскоре они оба катались по полу, нанося друг другу удары. Пока этот хаос не прервал звонок мобильного Германа. Это отрезвило обоих и Джеймс отпустил его позволяя ответить на звонок. Это оказалась Мери. Джеймс внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица Германа, он несколько раз сказал "да", "понял" и в завершении, что они скоро будут.

Мужчины поднялись, слегка разгласили одежду, вытерли кровь с лица и затем каждый направился к своей машине.

cCc

Чейз понял, что что-то было не так, потому что он уже несколько дней не видел Джеймса и его не вызывали к нему в кабинет. Он не находил себе места, зная, что что-то пошло не так и значит последний диагноз оказался неверным. Чейз пытался думать дальше, но без дополнительной информации это было сложно, он просто тыкал пальцем в небо. И вот наконец за ним пришли и повели в знакомый кабинет.

Он предчувствовал плохие новости, просто не представлял насколько они могли быть плохими. В его представление наихудшим исходом была бы смерть Стеллы, поэтому это был его первый вопрос, как только за ним заперли дверь.

\- Жива, с чего ты взял, что Стелла могла умереть? - в недоумении ответил Джеймс, как будто сама мысль о смерти дочери была для него запретной темой.

Чейз горько усмехнулся.

\- Ну, серьезно больные люди не всегда поправляются, и всегда есть опасность потерять их.

Джеймс даже не хотел отвечать на это и перешел сразу к делу.

\- Все кончено, Чейз, ты можешь забыть то о чем я тебя просил, дальше мы разберемся сами.

Чейз не стал скрывать изумление на своем лице.

\- Ты, что с ума сошел?! Сейчас нельзя останавливаться, я должен довести дело до конца, иначе она умрет! Ее реакция, просто подтверждает другую теорию...

\- Больше никаких теорий, Чейз, я же сказал - все кончено.

\- То есть, вот так просто ты сдаешься?! Брат твоей жены пару раз дает тебе в морду и ты готов потерять дочь из-за этого?!

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это был Герман?

\- Я не знал точно, но теперь знаю. Ее отец не смог бы тебя так отделать, значит остается только брат.

Джеймс покачал головой, возможно он купился на эти маленькие трюки Чейза и решил, что он может все, а на самом деле он ничем не отличался от всех остальных.

\- Я больше не могу, и я ухожу с работы. Ты можешь не волноваться, ребята присмотрят за тобой.

Чейз не знал, что ответить на это.

\- Я просто хочу провести с ней то малое время, что ей осталось.

\- Поверь мне, еще не поздно, я еще могу...

\- Хватит! Хватит вселять в меня надежду, особенно, когда ее нет! - Джеймс не выдержал и закричал.

Чейз опустил голову, не в первый раз он сталкивался с отчаянием родственников своих пациентов и знал, что в этот момент он ничего не мог изменить. Но в отличие от всех прошлых раз, если он не попытается сейчас, то потом ничего не сможет сделать. Без Джеймса у него не было ни связи с внешним миром, ни доступа к девочке, ничего. Если он даст ему уйти, то он потеряет свою пациентку.

\- Джеймс, - осторожно начал он, подойдя ближе, - ты сейчас расстроен, но мне нет смысла врать тебе, я предупреждал тебя о последствиях. Это просто рабочий процесс...

\- "Рабочий процесс" говоришь?! - Джеймс поднял на него яростный взгляд, - Она на вентиляторе, чёрт возьми! Она умирает, моя дочь умирает.,.

Слезы лились по лицу отчаявшегося отца и не смотря на яростный выпад еще секунду назад, когда Чейз протянул руки и обнял его, Джеймс не стал сопротивляться и позволил своим чувствам вылиться наружу, он понимал, что в произошедшем не было вины Чейза, он видел его старания, видел, как он пытался, просто возможно это была судьба.

А Чейз не стал больше ничего говорить, прикидывая в уме дальнейший план действий, возможно был еще один выход, просто ему придется обратиться за помощью к другим людям.

cCc

Джеймс вернулся в больницу и зашел в палату. Стелла так и лежала без сознания, окруженная мониторами со всех сторон. Увидев его, Мери бросила на него яростный взгляд, поднялась и вышла. Последнее время, они не могли находиться в одном помещении, даже у кровати умирающего ребенка. Когда она хотела зайти обратно, обычно она посылала Германа, чтобы он попросил его выйти. Джеймс считал это отвратительным, что даже перед лицом смерти они не могли найти общий язык и понимал, что их отношениям пришел конец не зависимо от того выздоровеет Стелла или нет, хотя шансов на то, что она поправится становилось все меньше и меньше.

Он попытался поговорить с Мери, но вместо этого она просто потребовала, чтобы он дежурил ночью, а она днем, и больше она не желала ни видеть его, ни разговорить с ним. Он молча согласился, понимая что в противном случае мог лишиться и этого.

Джеймс тихо сидел у кровати и гладил маленькую ручку своей дочери в надежде, что она почувствует его прикосновения. Было около двух ночи, но он совсем не хотел спать. Жизнь в отделении интенсивной терапии ночью не особо отличалась от дня, окон там не было, врачи проводили рутинные осмотры не зависимо от времени суток. Чейз как-то сказал ему, что именно так он начинал свою карьеру в отделении интенсивной терапии, говорил, что выбрал эту специальность потому что пациенты в этом отделении обычно молчали. Джеймсу этот выбор показался странным, и он спросил, а как же смерть? Ведь именно там такой исход случался чаще всего, на что Чейз спокойно ответил ему, что все мы умрем. Джеймс помнил как он рассмеялся и поинтересовался зачем тогда Чейз так боролся за спасение своих пациентов, на что получил бессердечный ответ, что он не лечил пациентов, а решал загадки, так научил его его учитель. И вот теперь он остался с нерешенной загадкой, Джеймс представил, как сильно это могло беспокоить доктора, хотя вряд ли сильнее, чем его самого, ведь это была его единственная дочь, а не загадка.

Джеймс услышал, как открылась дверь и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто это был, сестра или врач, но он раскрыл глаза от удивления, когда в палату зашел Фил в докторском халате и с капельницей в руках.

\- Какого черта, ты тут делаешь?! - громким шепотом спросил он, поднимаясь.

\- Доктор Чейз послал меня, - еле слышно ответил Фил и стал быстро менять капельницу.

\- Что ты делаешь?!

\- Пытаюсь вылечить вашу дочь, и мне нужно торопиться пока сюда кто-то не зашел.

Джеймс стоял не понимая, что ему нужно делать. С одной стороны он не хотел больше экспериментировать, а с другой, терять им тоже больше нечего было. Поэтому он дал молодому человеку завершить начатое и потом спросил.

\- И что потом?

\- Я вернусь через три часа и сниму показатели, затем посмотрим. Есть два варианта развития событий, доктор Чейз проинструктировал меня, как поступать в каждом из них.

\- А если есть третий вариант?

\- Он сказал только про два.

\- Ты настолько доверяешь ему?

\- Если бы не доверял, то не рисковал бы своей карьерой и свободой, - резонно ответил Фил, собираясь уходить.

\- Как он связался с тобой? Я уже пару дней здесь, - Джеймс не стал объяснять подробности, что он уволился и фактически отказался от услуг Чейза.

\- Я не знаю, как, номер с которого он звонил не определился. Простите, мне действительно нужно идти.

\- Спасибо, - искренне произнес Джеймс.

Он смотрел на дочь, на лекарство капающее по капельнице и думал о том, насколько была неправа Мери, когда обвиняла Чейза в том, что он делал это только ради протекции. Произошедшее сейчас доказывало лишь обратное и то, что он сам слишком рано сдался, при том, что совершенно посторонний для их семьи человек был готов бороться до конца не смотря ни на что, пусть даже не ради жизни его дочери, а ради загадки, какая ему была разница.

Джеймс хотел поехать к Чейзу и сказать насколько он был ему признателен за это, но решил дождаться результатов и понять помогает это лекарство или это окажется вновь ошибочным предположением.

Фил вернулся через три часа, как и говорил, переписал показатели с мониторов и повесил новую капельницу.

\- Ну, как? - с надеждой в голосе спросил Джеймс.

\- Пока не определенно, я вернусь еще через три часа, если что-то измениться, звоните мне.

Джеймс кивнул и позволил молодому человеку выйти.

Наступило утро и скоро должна была приехать Мери, уж лучше бы Фил приехал раньше. Словно прочитав его мысли, в палате вновь появился Фил.

\- Как ты заходишь сюда так спокойно? Ты же здесь не работаешь.

\- Работаю, устроился вчера, - лукаво улыбнулся Фил, - Бывшая жена доктора Чейза помогла мне в этом.

Джеймс лишь недоуменно покачал головой, как много мог сделать Чейз сидя в тюрьме. Очевидно заключенные не так были лишены связи с внешним миром, как всем хотелось бы верить.

\- Но всё равно ведь, не в этом отделе.

\- Это уже не важно, повод зайти сюда всегда можно найти. Главное, чтобы никто не стал копаться дальше.

Молодой человек замолчал и стал вновь считывать показатели. По серьезному выражению лица, стало понятно, что что-то было не так.

\- Вам стоит поехать к доктору Чейзу, - еле сдерживая волнение, произнес Фил. Он не стал ставить новую капельницу, засунув ее обратно в карман своего халата. Затем переписал данные на бумажку и передал ее Джеймсу, - отдайте это ему он поймет и пусть напишет, что мне делать дальше.

\- Что все это значит?

\- Это значит, что у вашей дочери скорее всего второе заболевание, которое предполагал доктор Чейз, но мне нужно перестраховаться, я хочу, чтобы он посмотрел данные и подтвердил новое лечение.

Джеймс понимающе кивнул и прежде, чем выйти взял руку дочери и нежно поцеловал. Он не слышал, как Фил вышел из палаты, но вскоре громкие крики снаружи отвлекли его от прощания с дочерью и он вышел в коридор. Когда он открыл дверь, то увидел Германа нависающего над молодым человеком с наручниками в руках.

\- Все пацан, твои дни сочтены! Я предупреждал тебя! Теперь можешь составить компанию своему боссу!

\- Что ты делаешь?! - попытался заступиться Джеймс.

\- А ты лучше молчи! Мери сейчас же пойдет подавать документы в суд, чтобы тебе запретили приближаться к Стелле!

Джеймс хотел наброситься на Германа, но понимал, что этим делу не поможешь и видя умоляющее лицо молодого человека он понял, что ему лучше было срочно поехать к Чейзу, последний был единственным, кто мог придумать что стоит делать в этой ситуации.

cCc

Джеймс давил на педаль газа, что было мочи, игнорируя скоростной режим, ему нужно было быстрее добраться до Чейза, пока не случилось необратимое и эти идиоты не убили его дочь. После встречи с Филом он вновь поверил в способность Чейза сделать невозможное.

Но теперь все было не так просто, он уволился, у него не было ни кабинета, ни каких либо других полномочий в тюрьме. Ребята могли ему просто отказать даже в элементарной встрече с заключенным.

Но когда он добрался, он был приятно удивлен, что его бывшие коллеги поняли его и не стали препятствовать, более того, один из старших смены, который занял его пост, провел Джеймса в его бывший кабинет и вызвал туда Чейза.

Джеймс с удивлением смотрел, что тот даже не стал убирать доску с записями.

\- Ты сохранил это? Зачем?

\- Джеймс, неужели ты думаешь, что мы все идиоты и не знали чем вы тут занимались. И судя по тому, что док не находил себе места все эти дни, я понял, что еще не все закончено и возможно эта доска еще понадобится.

Джеймс искренне поблагодарил своего коллегу и в этот момент ввели Чейза.

\- Ладно, оставлю вас одних, - с легкой улыбкой произнес новый зам директора и вышел.

Джеймс тут же залез в карман, достал смятую бумажку и протянул ее Чейзу.

Чейз стал читать, затем тут же взял маркер и дописал что-то на доске. Джеймс готовился к очередным долгим размышлениям, но их не последовало, Чейз просто взял бумагу на столе и написал название лекарств.

\- Передай это Филу, он знает, что делать.

Джеймс опустил взгляд в пол, не представляя, как сообщить это Чейзу.

\- Что случилось?

\- Фил сейчас не сможет выписать рецепт... Его арестовали... Герман - он лейтенант полиции.

\- Черт! - выругался Чейз и лишь слегка подумав, продолжил, - В моих вещах, здесь на складе, есть бланки рецептов, принеси.

Джеймс догадывался, что именно собирался сделать Чейз, но пока этого не произошло, он не собирался его отговаривать - это был единственный шанс спасти его дочь, и если поставить на весы жизнь Чейза или Стеллы, было несложно догадаться, кого он выберет.

Он спустился в подвал и попросил своего бывшего коллегу об очередном одолжении, и ему вновь не отказали. Джеймсу стало стыдно, он всю жизнь презирал свою работу и вместе с ней и людей, которые работали рядом с ним, а сейчас они верили в него больше, чем его собственная семья.

Джеймс был тут не так давно, уже держал в руках этот бумажный пакет с личными вещами Чейза. В прошлый раз он просто забрал телефон и ушел, а сейчас он заглянул внутрь. Сейчас он хотел узнать этого человека, понять что двигало им, когда он рисковал собственной карьерой, свободой, ради совершенно незнакомых ему людей.

Джеймс заглянул внутрь. На дне пакета лежал заветный блок с именными бланками, а рядом абсолютно стандартный набор для любого мужчины: бумажник, ключи от дома и ключи, судя по форме и размеру от мотоцикла. Он потянул руку внутрь, но взял не бланк с рецептами за которым пришел, а бумажник. Он крепко сжимал его, словно мягкая кожа даст ему ответ на вопрос, кем же был этот человек наверху. Джеймс открыл его, внутри так же не было ничего необычного - никаких фотографий, немного наличности, кредитки, водительское удостоверение и клиентская карта из магазина Surf 58, а вот это уже было интересно, карта была новой, но сзади была пометка, что это дубликат вместо потерянной, которая принадлежала ему аж с 2003 года. Он засунул ее обратно и вытащил права. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, это небольшая пометка в углу, что Чейз был донором органов в случае необходимости. Возможно это была не редкость для врачей, но Джеймс не так часто держал права других докторов в руках, чтобы делать подобный вывод. Он положил бумажник обратно и вновь заглянул внутрь, ему нужно было торопиться, а не придаваться эмоциям. Прежде чем взять бланки и выйти, взгляд упал на брелок на ключах от квартиры, что-то серферферское с изображением доски и волны. Ну хоть он узнал какое любимое хобби у доктора. Джеймс с грустью усмехнулся, закрыл пакет и вернул его в хранилище.

Вернувшись в кабинет, он отдал бланки Чейзу и наблюдал, как тот набитой на это дело рукой, быстро начеркал что-то на них и протянул ему два листка.

\- Вот держи, таблетки, те, что будут желтые и маленькие давай по одной три раза в день, после еды, а капсулы по две утром и вечером. Возможно ей будет немного сложно глотать, но капельницу с препаратом может поставить только ее лечащий врач, - последние слова Чейз произнес словно извиняясь, отчего Джеймс даже не пытался взять рецепты в руки, - Держи! - резко и громко произнес Чейз, чтобы вывести его из ступора.

\- Я не могу, Чейз, - наконец заговорил Джеймс, - тебе дадут еще несколько лет за это, понимаешь?

\- Никто не узнает, - начал Чейз.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так, Герман уже повесил на Фила обвинения о сговоре с тобой!

\- Значит тем более, это уже не важно.

\- Эти рецепты, это будет доказательством...

\- Джеймс, послушай, это моя жизнь, и я считаю, что пару лет проведенные мной здесь стоят меньше, чем целая человеческая жизнь.

Джеймс отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Пара проведенных тобой лет здесь, будут стоить еще несколько жизней там, вот что я понял. Ты спасаешь жизни, а здесь попусту тратишь свое время.

\- Вот, даже сидя здесь мне это удалось, - с улыбкой сказал Чейз, - если конечно ты сейчас же не поднимешь свою задницу и не побежишь в аптеку.

Джеймс молча поднялся и еще раз посмотрев на Чейза, вышел из кабинета.

Он прямиком поехал в больницу, там на первом этаже была аптека, он мог купить все необходимое именно там и сразу дать препараты Стелле, пока ему самому не запретили видеться с собственной дочерью.

Он уже припарковался и шел в больницу, когда зазвонил его телефон, номер был для него незнакомый, но он всё равно ответил.

\- Слушаю!

\- Добрый день, это доктор Форман, мы кажется встречались с вами в тюрьме, когда я и доктор Камерон приехали на визит к Чейзу.

\- Да, я помню, чем обязан?

\- Ну, вообще-то многим, - резко ответил Форман и продолжил, - я связался с лечащим врачом вашей дочери и назначил необходимый препарат.

\- Откуда вы решили, что вы знаете, какой именно препарат нужен моей дочери? - Джеймс невольно заспешил в аптеку, чувствуя как все больше людей вмешивалось в лечение его дочери.

\- Мне позвонил Фил, и все рассказал, попутно мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы вытащить его из лап вашего родственника.

Джеймс молчал, пытаясь осознать всю вывалившуюся на него информацию, но при этом решил не терять концентрации и зачем он туда приехал.

\- Фил сомневался в лекарстве и поэтому попросил меня уточнить его у доктора Чейза, вы уверенны, что вы назначили правильное лекарство.

\- Ну, если вы сомневаетесь, то скажите, что хотел назначить Чейз.

\- Сейчас, я достану рецепты, которые он выписал, - Джеймс полез в карман за ними.

\- Что он сделал?! - возмущенный голос на том конце перешел на крик.

\- Рецепты, он выписал рецепты, сейчас я прочитаю.

\- Вы получили по ним лекарства?

\- Если они у меня, значит очевидно, что нет, - раздраженно ответил Джеймс пытаясь прочитать названия, - почерк неразборчивый.

\- Это неважно, я еду к вам в больницу, сохраните пожалуйста рецепты до моего приезда и не показывайте их никому.

\- Я не идиот, доктор Форман!

\- И тем не менее вы собирались это сделать, хотя знали, во что это обойдется Чейзу, так что подождите меня, я скоро буду.

cCc

Форман закончил бумажную часть работы и отодвинув от себя заполненные папки, откинулся в кресле. День выдался непростым, он усмехнулся подумав о том, что Чейз умудрился втянуть его в свои аферы, даже сидя в тюрьме. Форман залез в карман пиджака и достал написанные Чейзом рецепты. Может ему стоило сохранить их и в случае чего шантажировать Чейза, чтобы добиться своего, но зная своего друга, вряд ли это его остановит. Форман тяжело выдохнул, хорошо, что он успел вовремя вмешаться. Он спас Фила от иска и потери лицензии, спас Чейза от еще нескольких лет в тюрьме, спас ребенка в конце концов, хотя в этом случае ему не стоило приписывать себе результат - диагноз поставил Чейз, и ознакомившись с делом Форман мог только восхищаться способности Чейза разгадывать столь сложные дела.

Он убрал рецепты обратно в карман, ему не терпелось поделиться этой историей с единственным человеком, кто бы по праву оценил приложенные им и Чейзом усилия, Форман улыбнулся и направился к своей машине.

cCc

\- Что это такое чёрт возьми? - Хаус пялился на рецепт не понимая, зачем Чейз рисковал так сильно из-за лекарства от которого даже нельзя словить кайф. Он бы понял, если бы в тюрьме его заставили выписать Викодин или морфий, но это был препарат да еще и в детской дозировке.

Форман ответил не сразу, предварительно налив себе полный стакан виски и устроившись на диване.

\- Хаус, ты мне просто не поверишь... - и Форман начал свой длинный рассказ, начиная с того, что рассказал ему Фил и закончил встречей с Джеймсом.

cCc

Прошло несколько месяцев, хоть Чейз и старался как можно быстрее поставить диагноз, сейчас не имея чем заняться он заскучал. Джеймс вернулся на работу в тюрьму, но уже не в качестве зам директора, а как старший смены. Очевидно, после всего случившегося он не мог требовать вернуть себе свою старую должность. Они уже не виделись так же часто, как раньше, но иногда Джеймс подходил к нему, чтобы поделиться успехами дочери, а иногда задать вопрос, если вдруг появлялись отголоски старых симптомов.

Сейчас Чейз все чаще вспоминал слова Джеймса о том, что со временем ему захочется, чтобы его навещали и будет ждать этих встреч. Но оттого, что теперь Чейз готов был к встречам, ничего не поменялось, навещали его не с той регулярностью, как ему хотелось бы. Три раза приезжала Камерон из Чикаго, Чейз был благодарен ей и представлял, каких усилий ей стоили эти поездки, учитывая ее семью, ребенка и работу. Один раз приходила Парк, сказать, что она нашла другую работу не в Принстон Плейсборо и наконец переселилась жить отдельно от родителей. Она намекнула, что была бы не прочь вернуться к нему, когда его отпустят и если ему восстановят лицензию и если он вернется в диагностику. В ее просьбе было слишком много "если", больше она его не навещала. Два раза приходила Адамс, но после того, как Чейз иронично предложил ей устроится в его тюрьму на работу, чтобы они чаще виделись, она больше не пришла. Он уже мастерски умел прогонять людей вокруг себя, причем иногда сам не понимал зачем. Хотя в случае с Адамс, он скорее всего сделал ей одолжение.

Зато Форман стал его регулярным гостем. Чейз понимал почему Форман не навещал его вначале, он чувствовал свою вину и ему сложно было приходить, смотреть в глаза Чейзу и понимать, что он мог избежать этого. Но после всей этой историей с Джеймсом и его дочерью, Форман получил возможность реабилитировать себя и теперь мог спокойно приходить к Чейзу и делиться происходящим в Принстон Плейсборо и у Хауса. За что Чейз был благодарен, так как что могло быть лучше свежих больничных сплетен. Форман взял обратно на работу Фила, и Чейз видел в этом не что иное, как надежду на то, что возможно Форман поможет ему восстановить лицензию и вновь запустить работу отдела диагностики. Он боялся задать этот вопрос прямо, боялся услышать отрицательный ответ, уж лучше оставаться в неведении и верить, чем лишиться надежды.

Сегодня была среда, обычно именно в этот день Форман приезжал к нему, и действительное в назначенное время Чейза повели в зал встреч. Но как только он увидел поникшее лицо своего бывшего босса, Чейз понял, что что-то произошло. Он молча сел и ждал, пока Форман сам начнет разговор.

\- Хаус... у него отказала печень, - Форман не видел смысла ходить вокруг да около или даже попытаться смягчить новость для Чейза.

Чейз молчал, пытаясь осознать сказанное, и наконец спросил:

\- Сколько?

Форман пожал плечами.

\- Я бы не дал ему больше пары месяцев. Я нашел человека, кто будет за ним ухаживать и не задавать лишних вопросов, но это все, что я могу сделать.

Чейз опустил взгляд в пол. Ему еще оставался целый год, даже, если его выпустят досрочно, то это как минимум шесть месяцев. Правда заключалась в том, что его не будет рядом, когда Хаус умрет.

\- Пересадка?

\- Чейз, даже, если не считать, что он официально мертв, его возраст и история с викодином.

\- Не обязательно всем рассказывать эту историю.

\- Ты говоришь, о черном рынке?

\- Это лучше, чем ничего!

\- Не думаю, что печень свиньи подойдет ему.

\- Ну для этого есть ты, который надеюсь сможет отличить человеческую от любой другой.

\- Ты говоришь серьезно или издеваешься надо мной?!

\- Я говорю то, что сделал бы сам!

\- Чейз, это невозможно!

\- Форман, сколько раз я доказывал тебе обратное! Более того, у нас с ним одна группа крови, узнай, как мне сдать кровь и стать донором, если подойду.

\- Чейз! Ты сидишь в тюрьме и останешься здесь как минимум на пол года! О каком чёрт побери донорстве ты говоришь?!

\- А знакомые? Может проверить знакомых?

\- Чейз, я понимаю, что тебе сложно смириться...

\- Ты ни черта не понимаешь! - заорал Чейз, привлекая внимание охранника.

\- Успокойся, это должно было случиться много раньше, ему еще повезло, протянуть так долго...

\- Да, пошел ты! Поговори со всеми, проверь их! Тауб, Парк, Адамс, Тринадцатая, поговори с его пациентами, многие ему обязаны жизнью!

Форман в недоумении смотрел на Чейза, первый раз в жизни он видел его без маски, искренне переживающим за кого-то и не пытающимся это скрыть. Зрелище было душераздирающим, если Хаус мог видеть это постоянно под покровом безразличия, то немудрено, что Чейз был его любимчиком. Хаус умолял его не говорить Чейзу о его болезни, он даже передал ему пачку писем, которые написал заранее и просил посылать Чейзу до окончания его срока, чтобы он думал, что он еще жив. Но Форман не мог так поступить с Чейзом, он и так уже один раз предал его сам, а Хаус уже однажды утаил о болезни его отца.

\- Прости, Чейз, но уже слишком поздно. Если бы ты увидел его, ты бы понял.

Чейз опустил голову, он хотел скрыть слезы наворчавшиеся на глазах. Жизнь была слишком жестока, как он сейчас понимал Хауса, когда тот сымитировал свою смерть, чтобы остаться со своим другом. Чейз готов был на побег, лишь бы провести это время с Хаусом, а не здесь.

\- Я должен его увидеть, - еле слышно произнес он.

\- Чейз, это невозможно, мы не можем записать его на визит к тебе! И тем более он не в лучшей форме для этого.

Чейз словно не слышал его, погруженный в свои мысли, затем он резко поднял голову, как будто его осенило.

\- Я знаю, что делать, а ты обзвони всех, я уверен найдется человек готовый на это и узнай, что нужно сделать, чтобы я имел право тоже быть донором, и как мне сдать кровь для этого.

\- Чейз, ты совсем спятил! - с нескрываемым негодованием сказал Форман и беспомощно наблюдал, как Чейз встал и направился к охраннику, чтобы его вывели из зоны встреч.

cCc

\- Привет, Чейз, - сказал Джеймс, когда охранник завел доктора в его кабинет.

\- Привет, - между прочим ответил док устраиваясь на стуле.

Джеймс поднял на него глаза и понял, что что-то было не так. Чейз всегда был расслаблен, даже в напряженные моменты, даже когда усиленно над чем-то размышлял. А сейчас он ерзал на стуле не находя себе места.

\- У тебя все в порядке? Том сказал, что ты хотел меня видеть.

Чейз молчал, нервно прикидывая взгляд с одного угла этого угрюмого помещения на другое, наконец он собрался достаточно, чтобы посмотреть Джеймсу в глаза.

\- Мне нужно чтобы ты меня выпустил, - еле слышно произнес он и добавил, - ненадолго, я обещаю, я вернусь.

Джеймс не сразу понял смысл сказанных слов пока не встретился с Чейзом взглядом и понял, что тот не шутил. Тогда он откинулся в кресле и приподняв брови от удивления с легкой улыбкой произнес:

\- Это что тут у нас по твоему? Летний лагерь? Я не могу тебя выпустить.

\- Ненадолго, на пару дней, никто ведь не заметит! Я же пропадал тут с тобой целыми днями, всем было всё равно, - пытался убедить его Чейз.

\- Но каждую ночь ты был на месте.

\- Хорошо, отпусти меня на день, и я вернусь, обещаю, ты же знаешь, что я не буду тебя обманывать.

\- С какой стати мне это знать?

Джеймс почувствовал, что этот вопрос задел австралийца.

\- Я никогда не врал тебе.

\- У тебя не было причины, а сейчас что-то произошло. Может начнешь с того, что расскажешь, что случилось.

\- Это тебя не касается, - сердито произнес Чейз, расстроенный, что его план проваливался, - я спас твою дочь, я думал ты захотел бы расплатиться.

Джеймс молчал, он знал, что рано или поздно этот вопрос должен был встать перед ним - чудес не бывает.

\- Я расплатился с тобой, - сухо произнес Джеймс, - я защищаю тебя.

\- Хорошо, больше не защищай, я дальше сам, только выпусти меня.

\- Чейз, ты вообще понимаешь, что ты просишь? Я не могу тебя выпустить! Меня уволят, а может и посадят за соучастие.

\- Ну, не обязательно так явно, ты можешь придумать что-то, а остальное я сделаю сам.

\- Знаешь что, прежде, чем я открою тебе тюремные ворота, может всё же скажешь, что случилось?

Джеймс ждал ответ, но вместо этого Чейз молча сидел и смотрел на свои руки, которые неугомонно перебирали пальцы.

\- У тебя кто-то близкий при смерти? - наконец спросил Джеймс, это была как правило самая распространенная причина такого поведения.

Чейз еле заметно кивнул.

\- Он твой родственник?

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой.

\- А у тебя здесь есть родственники? - поняв в чем проблема, Джеймс пытался решить ее легальным путем и организовать Чейзу единовременный выход на свободу.

Чейз снова отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Вообще никого?

\- Нет, - не поднимая головы произнес он.

\- А в Австралии?

\- Сестра.

\- Родители, бабушки, дедушки, дяди, тети?

\- Я же говорю, никого нет!

\- Я пытаюсь помочь!

\- Если хочешь помочь, выпусти меня!

\- Это невозможно, ты не понимаешь?

\- Я не понимаю, что в этом невозможного! Открываешь ворота и выпускаешь меня!

\- А потом?

\- А потом я вернусь.

\- Вот так просто? - усмехнулся Джеймс, а потом серьезно добавил, - Мы не можем открывать эти ворота просто так, есть протоколы, записи, все не так просто.

\- Как вы мне все осточертели со своими протоколами и правилами! - Чейз встал и стал ходить из стороны в сторону.

\- Это твой таинственный мистер Х? - спросил Джеймс водя за Чейзом глазами.

Чейз кивнул, но не остановился, напряженно думая о чем-то.

\- Он точно не может приехать? К нам сюда чуть ли не на носилках людей привозили.

\- Если бы он мог ко мне приехать, я бы не просил помочь, - раздраженно ответил Чейз.

\- Будь другом, сядь пожалуйста, а то от твоего мельтешения у меня голова кругом идет.

Чейз не обратил на его слова внимания и продолжил ходить, погруженный в свои мысли.

\- Я сказал сядь! - командным голосом крикнул Джеймс.

Чейз изумленно посмотрел на него и с ухмылкой ответил.

\- У тебя не было с этим проблем, когда я ставил диагноз твоей дочери! А сейчас мне нельзя ходить?!

\- Сядь, а то я сейчас же верну тебя в камеру!

\- Возвращай, от тебя всё равно нет никакого толка!

У Джеймса чесались руки, чтобы не проучить такое нахальное поведение по отношению к себе. Да, Чейз спас его дочь, но это не давало ему права так вести себя, тем более, когда он пытался помочь.

\- Я предупреждаю тебя в последний раз! Сядь, иначе я вызову охрану и тебя выволокут отсюда силой!

Чейз остановился, но не собирался подчиняться, он презрительно смотрел на Джеймса.

\- Я думал ты совсем другой, - спокойно сказал он, - думал, что ты больше, чем это место, что ты попал сюда случайно. Но случайностей не бывает.

Джеймс не желал больше выслушивать оскорбления в свой адрес, он включил рацию и попросил увести Чейза обратно в камеру.

Всего через минуту в комнату зашел охранник. Чейз не стал устраивать сцену и вышел с ним не сопротивляясь, лишь напоследок кинув взгляд в сторону Джеймса, но последний не посмел встретиться с ним глазами.

Джеймс понимал, что должен помочь ему. Он читал некоторые письма Чейза и этого мистера Х, и знал, что этих двоих связывало нечто особенное, и не важно, что они не были родственниками, потому что они были настоящими родственными душами в полном смысле этих слов. И если этот мистер Х действительно умирал, то конечно Чейз имел право проститься с ним.

cCc

Эту ночь Джеймс не сомкнул глаз, отчаянное лицо Чейза все никак не вылезало из головы. Иногда сменяясь на более решительное, когда он протянул ему рецепты, которые лишали его свободы еще на несколько лет. Чейз не задумывался об этом, когда речь шла о жизни его дочери, а сейчас стоя перед лицом аналогичных последствий Джеймс лишал его возможности проститься с единственным дорогим ему человеком. Кем он был после этого?

К утру Джеймс принял решение, но не стал сразу ехать в тюрьму, чтобы сообщить об этом Чейзу, для начала он провел эти пару дней со своей дочерью в случае, если возникнут проблемы, что было вполне возможно, учитывая, что он собирался сделать.

Когда в следующую смену, он объяснил свою просьбу директору, тот смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. Но не отказал в просьбе, история болезни его дочери была известна ему давно и он знал, что доктор помог ему, хоть это и было противозаконно, а сейчас Джеймс говорил, что доктору нужно было лично осмотреть Стеллу и это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Можно было сказать, что он не сильно врал, ведь вопрос действительно стоял остро, просто сейчас это никак не касалось его дочери.

\- Ты понимаешь, что если он сбежит, то ты сядешь?

\- Да, сэр, я понимаю. Но ему осталось пол года, зачем ему это? - резонно ответил Джеймс.

\- Может ты и прав, но за годы работы тут я усвоил лишь один урок - никогда им не доверять. В любом случае прими все меры предосторожности.

Джеймс кивнул в знак благодарности и пошел готовить бумаги.

К вечеру он подошел к камере Чейза, двери были уже заперты.

\- Чейз, подойди, мне надо поговорить с тобой.

Чейз нехотя поднялся и приблизился к решетке.

\- Прежде, чем совершить самою большую глупость в своей жизни, я всё же хотел уточнить, а твой друг скончается до того, как тебя выпустят? И ты понимаешь, что тебе осталось всего пол года, а не год, потому что тебе точно одобрят УДО.

\- Откуда я знаю, когда он умрет? Я не Бог, черт тебя подери!

Джеймс опустил голову, не понимая зачем задавал эти вопросы, когда он уже все решил.

\- Мы выезжаем завтра утром, как только я сдам свою смену. Будь готов, сразу после завтрака.

Чейз расплылся в улыбке, он бы обнял Джеймса, если бы не решетка разделяющая их.

А Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и развернувшись направился по коридору в сторону своего кабинета.

cCc

Чейз наблюдал, как за окном быстро мелькали деревья. Было так приятно оказаться опять среди природы и свободного мира, пусть он сам и был сейчас на заднем сидении машины Джеймса в тюремной форме в наручниках и кандалах.

Он представлял каких усилий стоило Джеймсу вывести его из тюрьмы, да еще решиться устроить ему встречу с Хаусом. У него был датчик на ноге и Джеймс сильно рисковал везя его не к себе домой, а к Хаусу, но он понимал, что маршрут начнут отслеживать, только если Чейз решиться сбежать. Неужели Джеймс не думал о такой возможности? А зря, потому что именно об этом сейчас размышлял Чейз.

Это был его единственный способ остаться с Хаусом пока тот был еще жив.

Им открыла дверь пожилая негритянка. Увидев на пороге молодого человека в форме тюремного охранника, а рядом закованного в кандалы заключенного, она слегка приподняли брови от удивления, но не сказав ни слова отошла в сторону предлагая им зайти. Ее наняли и предупредили, что у нее был странный пациент, и соответственно могли быть и странные посетители.

Чейз хотел уже быстрее пройти в спальню, но эти чертовы кандалы на ногах не давали ему нормально двигаться, он остановился и шепотом попросил.

\- Джеймс, сними это с меня, пожалуйста, - взмолился он, - ему не надо видеть меня так, пожалуйста!

Джеймс опустил взгляд размышляя, затем покачал головой.

\- Прости, все и так говорят мне, что я круглый идиот, что на это решился, они говорят, что ты используешь меня и сбежишь.

\- По твоему, это я круглый идиот?! Мне осталось меньше года! Зачем мне сбегать, чтобы потом сесть на 10 лет?!

\- Я не знаю, но я по собственному опыту знаю, что ты не признаешь правил, так что прости меня, но я не могу это снять с тебя.

\- Вот, так, да? - Чейз с презрением посмотрел на него, - Не надо было мне заниматься делом твоей дочери.

\- Не смей так говорить! Черт тебя подери! Ты здесь только потому что ты спас ее, и если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, то я передумаю, затолкаю тебя обратно в машину и мы вернемся в тюрьму! - Джеймс не на шутку разозлился и уже не заботился о том, что перешел на крик.

Чейз в знак поражения, опустил голову и обреченно смотрел на свои руки в наручниках, прикрепленные к его поясу так, что он не мог даже приподнять их. Он представлял жалкое зрелище и только мог представить, что Хаус подумает увидев его в таком виде.

В этот момент дверь спальни открылась и на пороге появился Хаус. Чейз невольно бросил думать о таких пустяках как его внешний вид и стал разглядывать своего бывшего учителя, стараясь понять насколько тому было плохо.

Хаус стоял спокойно, опираясь на трость, он был в джинсах и майке, но сквозь открытую дверь Чейз видел незастеленную кровать и валяющуюся на ней пижаму, очевидно, что Хаус тоже не хотел, чтобы он увидел его больным и в кровати. Он осунулся еще больше, а пожелтевшая кожа только подтверждала его диагноз. Но в целом Чейз боялся застать его в более плачевном состоянии.

\- Привет, - спокойно произнес Хаус, решив нарушить неловкое молчание.

\- Привет, - так же тихо ответил Чейз. Затем обратился к Джеймсу, - можно нам поговорить наедине?

Наблюдая эту без преувеличения трогательную картину, Джеймс не знал, что ответить, он даже пожалел, что не снял с Чейза наручники, особенно, когда понял насколько больно было старому человеку увидеть своего друга в таком виде.

Он утвердительно кивнул и сказал:

\- Но оставьте дверь настежь открытой и не открывайте окна, - он зашел в спальню, внимательно все там осмотрел, проверил, чтобы окна были заперты и вышел.

\- Я надеюсь вы понимаете, что это в его интересах, чтобы он не совершил глупость? - напоследок сказал Джеймс Хаусу и устроился в гостиной так, чтобы видеть, что будет происходить в спальне.

\- Ложись, я вижу, что тебе не просто стоять на ногах, - с легкой улыбкой произнес Чейз, стараясь игнорировать взгляды Джеймса, который за ними наблюдал.

Хаус не стал пытаться доказывать обратное. Он вернулся в спальню, откинул в сторону пижаму, приподнял спинку кровати и лег. Он наблюдал, как Чейз устроился на соседнем стуле.

\- Может попросить Марию принести тебе что-нибудь выпить?

\- Не надо, - Чейз не за этим сюда приехал, и тем более не хотел лишний раз унижаться, когда ему пришлось бы просить о помощи, только потому что его скованные руки не позволили бы ему поднести стакан ко рту, - Как ты?

\- Как видишь, на самом деле не всё так плохо. Форман, как обычно паникует и преувеличивает.

\- А ты, как обычно, спокоен и все скрываешь. Почему ты мне не написал, что болен?

\- А что бы это изменило? Ты бы примчался меня навестить? Я поражен, что тебе удалось приехать. Как ты это провернул?

\- Джеймс должен мне.

\- Я наслышан про это, - с улыбкой ответил Хаус, вспоминая рассказанную Форманом историю.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял у меня кровь на анализ. Форман заедет заберет, - Чейз решил не терять время даром и перейти к делу.

\- Анализ чего?

\- У нас с тобой одна группа, я могу стать донором.

\- Чейз, ты спятил! Вероятность чрезвычайно мала.

\- Но она есть и я не хочу упускать любой шанс. Я просил Формана, чтобы он спросил у всех остальных...

\- Хотят ли они отдать часть своей печени их мертвому бывшему боссу? - прервал его Хаус.

\- А у тебя есть вариант получше?

\- Спокойно дожить что мне полагается.

\- Что тебе полагается? Ты ударился в религию на старости лет? - усмехнулся Чейз.

Хаус ничего не ответил, он разглядывал Чейза, отмечая про себя, как сильно он постарел за эти пол года в тюрьме. Волосы отрасли и чем-то стали напоминать того молодого мальчика, который работал на него много лет назад, но лицо и глаза говорили о другом и принадлежали зрелому и суровому мужчине. Он вырастил его, он подготовил его и надеялся, что его школы будет достаточно, чтобы справиться даже с тюрьмой. Он прекрасно догадывался через что Чейзу там приходилось проходить, и он бы так чертовски рад его снова увидеть. Когда он получил свои анализы он даже не надеялся на это. И вот каким-то чудом Чейз вновь сидел перед ним, Хаус не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Ты что смеешься? - так же с улыбкой спросил Чейз.

\- Иди ко мне, мой блудный сын, - также со смехом в голосе произнес Хаус, но Чейзу не нужно было повторять дважды, он поднялся и наклонившись дал Хаусу обнять себя, хотя сам не мог обнять в ответ. Он чувствовал, как Хаус не просто обнял его, а стал похлопывать по спине, словно пытаясь понять нет ли у него каких-либо повреждений.

Чейз отстранился.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Пытаюсь понять, все ли у тебя в порядке.

\- У меня все отлично, Джеймс присматривает за мной и тем, чтобы никто меня не трогал.

\- Молодец, ты как обычно вовремя подсуетился, я не сомневался, что даже в тюрьме ты используешь свой подхалимский талант.

\- Пошел ты! - Чейз сел обратно и стал разглядывать медицинские принадлежности на прикроватном столе, - Так ты возьмешь у меня кровь?

\- А твой эскорт не будет против? - Хаус мотнул головой в сторону охранника, он видел, как тот напрягся, когда Чейз поднялся и подошел к нему еще минуту назад.

\- Я могу этого и в тюрьме добиться, просто так можно избежать бумажной волокиты.

Чейз поднялся и подошел ближе к столику. Там лежало несколько шприцев разного объема, вата, бинт, спирт, пузырек с морфием, еще один с физ раствором. Чейз чувствовал на себе взгляды, как Хауса, так и Джеймса. У него родился план пусть и совершенно сумасшедший, но это был неплохой выход из сложившейся ситуации и теперь осталось только все чисто провернуть.

\- О чем ты думаешь? - спросил Хаус заметив, что Чейз что-то для себя решил.

\- Она оставляет морфий прямо рядом с тобой? - удивленно спросил Чейз, кивнув головой в сторону пузырька с морфием.

\- Ты не поверишь, но я теперь пай мальчик, - засмеялся в ответ Хаус.

В этот момент в комнату зашел Джеймс.

\- Чейз, сядь на место и не вставай.

\- Ты сказал, чтобы мы не закрывали дверь и не... - попытался запротестовать Чейз, но его прервали.

\- Сядь, а то мы сейчас же вернемся обратно!

Чейз не хотел испытывать терпение Джеймса и вернулся на стул. А тот снова вышел из комнаты.

Хаус с грустью наблюдал эту картину, вспоминая времена, когда ему приходилось выполнять чужие приказы и как его это выводило из себя.

\- Всё равно не могу понять, как тебе разрешили покинуть тюрьму? У тебя даже нет умирающих родственников, чтобы сказать, что тебе надо с ними попрощаться.

"У меня есть умирающий, пусть и не родственник", подумал про себя Чейз, но сказал.

\- Они выпустили меня неофициально, я знаю ты скажешь, что это невозможно, но директор знает, что я диагностировал его дочь, и Джеймс сказал ему, что мне надо на нее взглянуть, а тащить ребенка из-за этого в тюрьму, - Чейз пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся, - я тоже рад тебя видеть, пусть даже так, - он взглядом указал на свои руки.

\- Так о чем ты там думал? - Хаус вспомнил свой вопрос, который Чейз проигнорировал.

\- Просто увидел морфий и подумал, что странно, что ты этим не злоупотребляешь. И что значит "пай мальчик"?

\- Это значит, я теперь берегу то малое, что осталось от моей печени.

\- Почему ты не хочешь рассмотреть вариант с трансплантацией? Есть черный рынок, а Форман сможет организовать нормальную команду.

Хаус улыбнулся, он был рад видеть огонь в глазах Чейза и что тюрьма не сломила его и он готов был бороться до конца.

\- Ты же знаешь, что все не так просто.

\- Но ничего не делать это верный конец!

\- Чейз, сколько у нас еще времени?

\- Я не знаю, но путь сюда был неблизкий, Джеймс захочет вернуться до закрытия камер.

\- Значит тебе скоро ехать обратно, так зачем тратить время на то, что нельзя изменить? Лучше скажи, как ты там? Все что ты пишешь правда или ты скрываешь что-то?

\- Не больше, чем ты, - с грустью ответил Чейз, в первый раз осознавая, что возможно это последний раз, когда он увидит Хауса живым. Именно в этот момент, он набрался решимости и крикнул Джеймсу, - Я хочу в туалет!

\- Ну так, иди сюда, - крикнул в ответ Джеймс и поднялся.

\- Ты же сказал не вставать.

\- Не прикидывайся идиотом и иди за мной.

Хаус слышал, как Чейз снова попросил освободить его, чтобы он мог воспользоваться туалетом и слышал очередной отказ Джеймса, затем последовало шуршание и звон цепей, возможно Чейз пытался справиться с ширинкой со столь ограниченными движениями. Потом он услышал, как они шепотом перекинулись несколькими фразами и Чейз вновь появился у него в комнате, но на этот раз без Джеймса. Теперь было очевидно, что Чейз что-то задумал и это Хаусу совершенно не нравилось.

\- Где твой сопровождающий?

\- Я уговорил его на чашечку кофе, перед обратной дорогой.

\- Чейз, я знаю, что ты что-то задумал, но что бы то оно ни было - это плохая идея!

Чейз не стал слушать Хауса, а подошел снова к стойке.

\- Тебе же сказали сидеть!

Чейз удивленно и с улыбкой посмотрел на Хауса, словно тот сказал неимоверную глупость. Он приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до шприца, затем постарался подняться еще выше и взял пузырек с морфием.

\- Может поможешь? - кинул он Хаусу, намекая на свои скованные руки и насколько ему было тяжело справляться с тем, что он пытался сделать.

\- Как я могу помочь, если не понимаю, что ты делаешь?

\- Готовлю снотворное для моего эскорта.

\- Чейз! - Хаус аж приподнялся на кровати, - Ты точно спятил!

Но видя, что этого аргумента мало, он продолжил более спокойно.

\- И что потом?

\- Скроемся вместе.

\- Подними штанину!

\- Что?

\- Подними штанину!

\- Ты же видишь, я немного занят.

\- Я не верю, что они выпустили тебя без датчика!

\- Ну и что? Срежем его.

\- Я пытался, это не так просто, как тебе кажется.

\- У тебя же получилось скрыться!

\- Меня никто не искал, все думали, что я мертв!

\- Со мной тоже можно что-то такое провернуть.

\- Нет, Чейз, поверь это того не стоит. Если бы я это не сделал, то смог бы спокойно навещать тебя, а не заставлять тебя думать о побеге.

\- Хаус, это единственный шанс, чтобы я был рядом.

\- Зачем? Это ничего не изменит. Если уж хочешь, дай я возьму у тебя кровь, это проще чем устраивать твой побег.

Чейз проигнорировал его слова и продолжил набирать лекарство в шприц.

Хаус понял, что просто так отговорить Чейза ему не удасться, но позволить ему сделать самую большую глупость в его жизни он тоже не мог. Он смотрел, как Чейз закончил набирать шприц, спрыснул остаток, чтобы избавиться от пузырьков воздуха и поставил морфий обратно.

\- И тебе плевать на него? - удивленно спросил Хаус.

\- Ему всё равно лучше поменять эту дерьмовую работу.

\- Его могут посадить за соучастие.

\- Я оставлю записку, что он не виноват.

\- Чейз, не делай глупости! - Хаус решил последний раз вбить хоть чуть чуть здравого смысла в своего молодого друга, - Тебя поймают и упрячут за решетку до конца твоих дней! Ты это хочешь?! Променять свою жизнь на пару месяцев у постели больного?

\- Дай мне решать самому, что я хочу.

\- Ладно, идиот, - Хаус наконец осознал, что отговорить Чейза ему не удасться и тогда у него оставался только один выход, - Дай мне шприц, ты всё равно не сможешь это сделать.

Чейз заподозрил неладное с резкой сменой настроения Хауса.

\- Хорошо, - видя сомнения австралийца Хаус спросил, - как ты сам собираешься это сделать?

\- Подпущу его поближе и уколю.

\- Не говори глупостей, как только ты уколешь его, он поймет, в чем дело и откинет тебя, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Давай я тебе помогу, лучше ты подтолкнешь его ко мне, если у меня что-то пойдет не так.

Чейз всё равно продолжал недоверчиво смотреть на Хауса.

\- Ты только что говорил, что я спятил? Что изменилось?

\- Ну ты явно собираешься это сделать, уж лучше я помогу тебе, чем позволю облажаться и проиграть.

Чейз все еще стоял и размышлял, когда в дверях появился Джеймс. Он недовольно посмотрел на Чейза увидев его стоящим рядом со стойкой вместо того, чтобы сидеть.

\- Я просто хотел еще раз обнять его, - тут же заговорил Хаус, оправдывая Чейза, - Вы же уезжаете уже и мы вряд ли с ним еще увидим друг друга. Можно мне еще раз обнять его?

Джеймс с недоумением смотрел то на грустно улыбающегося старого человека, то на своего растерянного заключенного, здесь явно что-то произошло пока его не было. Но отказывать в последнем желании умирающему он не хотел, он еле заметно кивнул.

Чейз тоже удивленно смотрел на Хауса но решил, что тот придумал объятия, чтобы забрать у него шприц, который он прятал в руках. Он подошел ближе и в этот раз Хаус поднялся, Чейз чувствовал, как тот одной рукой перехватил у него шприц, а второй крепко прижимал его к себе, затем он почувствовал резкий укол в районе ягодицы, он хотел отстраниться, но Хаус крепко держал его из последних сил и отпустил лишь когда выдавил в него все содержимое шприца.

Чейз в недоумении смотрел на него, чувствуя как лекарство быстро распространялось по его нервной системе и зная, что у него осталась всего пара секунд, пока он не потеряет сознание. Он с горечью в глазах смотрел на своего учителя и видел там неприкрытую скорбь и сожаление, что ему пришлось так поступить. Но это было последним, что он увидел рухнув без чувств.

\- Что это было чёрт возьми?! - сердито спросил Джеймс.

\- Можешь забирать его, и больше не привози его сюда, в следующий раз он будет осторожней и натворит глупости. Просто проследи, чтобы он отсидел остаток своего срока без приключений. - спокойно произнес Хаус и направился обратно к кровати, жалея лишь о том, что последнее, что он увидел в глазах Чейза это недоумение от предательства, которое Хаус совершил, пусть даже и в его благо.

Джеймс автоматически кивнул, только сейчас понимая, что произошло.

 _Конец первой части._


End file.
